


Cousin Zoned

by GlassOrchid, tinkyrae



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassOrchid/pseuds/GlassOrchid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkyrae/pseuds/tinkyrae
Summary: Well everyone knows what friend zone is right? Well try being cousin Zoned, It probably worst. The team gets called on a mission where they have secret identities. Nothing can go wrong right? Thanks again to LayLunna for role playing this out with me. Her text is Italic's. I don't own Teen Titans. BBRae Mature setting for language and lemon.





	1. Chapter 1

Raven stared at the small thin silver ring in her hand as, Robin continued his lecture. It seemed to glint in the soft sunlight, giving off a soft almost subtle hint of what was in store for her. Her eyes cast themselves around watching the faces of her teammates. Cyborg sat clearly listening typing on a holograph keyboard in front of him. He kept his eye forward as his cyborictech red eye shone bright showing that he was downloading some sort information into his data bank.   
  
Starfire was glowing, like actually, and interestingly glowing. A broad smile was placed upon her mouth to match her star filled gaze. Her soft orange skin was shimmering, and if not for the fact that the Empath had become very close to the Alien Princess she would have thought something was seriously wrong with her. She had seen this mysterious phenomenon before it was an actual sign that the alien was about to combust with happiness.   
  
"Husband?" She sang. Raven cringed slightly. "Robin you and I are to be consorted?"   
  
"I'm pretty sure that's what he said, Star." Raven drawled huffing and rolling her eyes. It was almost laughable how that the undercover mission was just meant to have a husband and wife secret identity pair. How perfect for them. The whole thing was starting to sound like that cartoon was constantly on the TV. The one with the teen detectives, and the pet dog. The sound of the blonde characters voice rung in her ears as it often did when she was trying to read. " _Let's split up gang._ " She sank slightly into the folds of the sofa, as Robin continued the details of mission.   
  
Her eyes slowly and involuntarily flitted over to the one person she was doing her best to avoid. The green one sat on the floor, his back leaning against the sofa as his long legs were crossed at his ankles in front of him. By the looks of his body language she wondered if he was actually paying attention at all. Raven couldn't help but let her eyes settle on his sculpted rigid back for a brief moment before she reminded herself to focus on what was going on with the mission.   
  
The word 'cousin' came out and Raven watched as Beast Boy seem to jump to attention. Robin had just announced that she was going to assume identity of a woman that when by the name Rachel Sutherland. A young woman hoping to start a new life with her best friend Vic Dawson and her lively cousin Logan Sutherland. Peeking up at the half metal man, Cyborg nodded winking towards her before returning to his notes. Beast Boy on the other hand was now making a huge commotion about how picking identities seemed to be unjust and an unfair process.   
  
Raven glanced back down at the holo-ring and sighed.  _'Yep, the brilliant one always gets paired up with the constant hungry guy, and his dog.'_  This was going to be the longest mission of her life.  
  
 _Robin raised a brow at Beast Boy before handing him his file. It had all the important things he'd need in it. Drivers licence, bank cards, and his history. "Be happy I didn't make you her puppy and give you a halo-collar."  
  
That shut him up, but he didn't look happy about it. He slipped his ring on, he stood waking over to a mirror. He blinked a few times, was this how he'd look if he was still just a human. He ran a hand through what appears to be sandy brown hair, his emerald green eyes bright against his pale tan skin. He sighed as he looked over the rest of his body had stayed the same. That balance between huggable and I can totally kick your ass, my size has nothing to do with it.   
  
He pulled out a set of keys, reading the file he found that the three of them would share an apartment down town. He looked to Raven. "How ridiculous do I look? "_  
  
Raven gave him a hard look over. Her eyes seemed glued on his sandy locks, as she had a sudden desire to run her hands thought it and muse the tangles even more then they were. Finally able to break free from her daze she shook her head and frowned at herself. "You look human." She stated with a shrug of her shoulder. She grasped her file and stood.   
  
"Leaving already Rae?" Cy asked raising his eye brow at her.   
  
"I've got some reading to do. An actress should know her role." She responded holding up her file. Her eyes traveled back towards the boy who now looked like he didn't belong in the group. She softly bit the smallest part of her lip and then turned moving towards her room.  
  
 _Beast Boy shrugged to Cy. "So Vic. " he laughed, he had the same infections smile and carefree attitude. He took a deep breath. "We should probably pack..." he watched her leave._  
  
Vic smiled and nodded. "I've never really needed clothes before so I'm going to have go digging in my storage bins."   
  
Inside of Raven's room she read her file twice before she had the courage to slip on the small ring. She watch as the magic worked transforming her into a totally different person. Her mouth was in a hard line as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her violet locks were now a raven black. Her eyes were dark as well almost just as black with a faint violet hue to them. She stared for a long while until she rolled her eyes flipping her hair behind her. She never really care for her reflection before, and looking exactly like her mother only made it worst.   
  
She turned on her heel and began the dutiful process of packing her clothes. With how things were going right now she was less than eager to leave the comforts of her room.  
  
 _Beast boy knocked on her door an hour later. "Hey Rae you ready? Vic's getting eager to head out? "He stood his hands in his dark Jean pockets his dark shirt a little on the tight side._  
  
The door to her room slid open, revealing a very different looking Raven. She wore a soft black flowy skirt that rested just an inch above the knee, a purple tank top with a zip up hoodie. She blinked for a moment forgetting that just because he looked completely different didn't mean he still wasn't the same old Beast Boy. Slipping out of her door she said a quiet goodbye to her sanctuary and pushed forward dragging her duffle bag with her.   
  
"Did you remember your tooth brush?" She asked simply not even bothering to look at him.  
  
 _"Yes mama. I'm packed." He smiled, he liked **his**  Raven better. But her beautiful face was still the same. He walked with her, he stood tall and proud. He'd lost the awkward walk long ago, it was now purposeful strides. His shoulders were strong, he secretly carried the weight of the world on them.   
  
His bright eyes watched her. His gaze never leaving her lips._  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him as she looked towards him. "Cute." She murmured before hitting the button on the elevator. They climbed in and Raven watched the door slide shut and closed them into the small space. Out if the corner of her eye she watched as he watched the arrow as it moved down humming something to himself.  
  
Being this close meant she could smell his fresh scent that reminded her of a spring morning in a cool forest. It instantly grounded her and she found herself leaning forward so she could smell him better.  
 _  
He smelled fresh, he had showered and brushed his teeth when he finished packing. "I have to try and keep up with your cute ass." he said before he could stop himself._  
  
She shunk back instantly her face blushing.  _'Damnit.'_  she thought as she knew she had been caught. Swallowing she did her best to keep her face free from emotion. "Excuse me?" She remarked her hand falling to her hip. The elevator dinged and the door slowly slid open.  
 _  
"Logan" shrugged as he walked past her making sure his arm brushed against hers. His smile shinning in his eyes as he loaded his things into the jeep Robin had rented for him to drive._  
  
Vic stepped out his hand gently flexing. "Man I forgot what this feels like." He commented raising his bare hand in front of him. He stood tall looking much like a man who had been a gym junkie. His white shirt fit almost too well showing every muscle movement underneath.   
  
Noticing Raven he held out his arms and motioning toward her. "Here she is Miss America." He jested beaming down at her. Raven gave her "brother" shy smile then waved him off.   
  
"Stop Vic." She responded pushing her bag inside the jeep.  
  
 _"You both look great guys. " he said getting in the drivers seat with a bright smile. "Who's my Navigator? "He asked shifting his seat to get comfortable. "I want to get this done over. "  
_  
Raven looked towards cyborg and silently touched her nose. It was silly game the two played when they were forced into something they didn't want to do. Cyborg grunted and mumbled "nose goes." Under he's breath. He climbed in to the front seat looking rather grumpily.   
  
Raven tossed her hair back as she swayed pass the drivers side and climbed into the back. She was glad she wasn't navigating but she wasn't too thrilled about Mr. Logan's driving skills anyways.  
  
 _Garfield's driving had majorly improved. He was a better driver than even Robin. He followed directions as he drove through the city. Similar to his powers his stride and driving was fluid and strong. Not once did he have to slam on the breaks or change lanes quickly even while gabbing with Cy about a new game he'd brought with them._  
  
Raven sat in the back her eyes stuck on the road positive at any moment he would make a careless maneuver or stray to close to the edge. But he never did. Which honestly left her baffled. Cyborg would often look up into the rear view mirror to give her certain look that said "yeah he's improved." The pair chatted all along the way while Raven sat in the back not making a peep.  
  
Finally they reached "home" and cyborg was the first to jump out of the car. "I call first pick of the rooms!" He shouted grabbing a hand full of bags and running straight for the stairs.  
 _  
Beast boy grabbed both his own and some of Ravens. "I'll take what is left. "He said nonchalantly. He waked into the decent sized apartment, smiling at the big tv. He'd enjoy that later. He stretched a bit.  
_  
Raven nodded slightly thankful for the help as she moved into the spacious apartment. She heard a soft giggling as Vic rounded the corner.   
  
"Sorry Rae last one in gets the crap room." He smirked pointing towards the left. Raven softly sighed as she picked up her bag that was tossed right in the door way and trudged towards the room that was deemed hers.   
  
Walking in she noticed the small bed and the very white colored walls. She frowned as she sat her bag on the twin mistress and moved towards the curtains. She pulled them tight and sighed as the bright light instantly wasn't as harsh anymore.   
  
"No way." Came cyborgs voice as the sound of the sliding glass door could be heard opening. "Man they have a hot tub out here! Right on the deck." _  
  
Gar laughed as he shook his head. He walked over to Raven. "If you want I'll switch rooms with you. We can get paint tomorrow but we're only allowed to paint one wall. " he walked over and looked at the hot tub. "I see us using this a lot. "  
_  
Raven looked up to see Beast Boy standing in her door way looking at her white walls. She gave him a curious look wondering why he was being so nice for. "Its okay. I don't mind that much it's just very... cheery." She stated glancing at the flowery bed spread. "I'll get use to it. Rachel is suppose to like this stuff anyways." Her mouth twisted slightly she moved passed him in the narrow door way her chest softly brushing against his.   
  
Her heart leapt into her throat as she swallowed slowly. "I'm starved can we go get something?" She asked moving more into the foyer.  
 _  
"What would you like? " he asked as he hopped up to sit on the counter. He ran his hands through his sandy locks. He pulled out his smart phone. "I'm sure you'd rather I ordered food than cooked food. "_  
  
Her eyes flicked over to his as she watch intently as he fingers danced through his hair. She thought for a fraction of a second before saying "Chinese will be the best I think." She remarked grabbing her book.  
 __  
He used his phone to bring up a menu. He held it out to her. "Pick what you want." He smiled some trying to decide himself.  
  


She plucked the phone out of his hand typed in a few things then tossed it back towards him. "I think I'm going to soak in the hot tub until dinner gets here." She mused unzipping her jacket and and shaking it off.

_  
_ _He watched her handing the phone to Cy to order next. His eyes never left Raven, he held back a whine. He thought of what he could do to her in that shallow water. He shook his head quickly clearing his thoughts. "Care for some company? "_

Her tongue stilled over her lips as she thought of his new body being in hot secluded space. Picturing his hand gently rubbing her aching flesh as a soft moan exited her mouth. Standing up straighter she moved forward again. Grateful she wasn't facing him so He couldn't see the the blush that flushed on her cheeks she swayed away her skirt dancing with her. 

"If you wish. I just want peace so no horsing around."

_Gar felt his heart jump into his throat. "I'll be good promise." He said as he finished the order of his own food. He walked out towards the deck curious if she'd just gotten in her underwear. He thought he best be good and put on swimtrunks, because if she was in her undergarments lord help him. He walked out pulling off his shirt. He had a long lean the torso, he had a six pack that he kept to himself. Letting Robin be the show off. "How's the water? "_  
  
The hot water calmed her nerves as she sat with her eyes closed since the idea of her swimming was ludicrous she left her only swim suit home. Going with the next best thing she slipped on her black sports bra that pushed her up and plain black underwear. She had piled her black locks on the top of her head to keep the chlorine out of it.

Hearing Beast Boys voice made her jump and she peeked one eye open at him. "Perfect." She commented.

_He climbed into the water letting or a happy sigh. He slipped into the water, his leg brushed gets as he watched the water swirl. His head leaned back trying to still his beast side. He licked over his lips._  
  
Her heart began hammering as she did.her best to keep her mind free of thought. Unfortunately for her he kept sighing which was a reminder that in a matter of seconds she could straddle his hips so fast that the noise that would be coming from his mouth was her name. 

_'Azar'_  she cursed under her breath. Shifting slightly she started a conversation ordering her mind off of such life things. "Well Mr. Sutherland ready for school tomorrow?" It was new term at Coastal University and the three of them had been assigned as freshman.

_"Ugh I guess. " he said with another such sigh. He ran a hand through his hair as he inched further into the water. "Think you can help with my homework that in sure I'll fail at?"_

"I'll do my best." she murmured "you should give yourself more credit though. You are studying zoology which is all animals... you should do fine."  
 _  
"But I can't write a paper to save my life. " he looked over at her taking in her body with a whine. He closed his eyes trying to focus on keeping himself relaxed._

Raven felt like she had been hit with a brick wave of passion and lust. She licked her lip as she fiddled with her fingers. "Yeah..." she stopped as another wave hit. Warming her from the inside out. "I can do that." She affirmed her leg tensing underneath her.

_Beast Boy looked to her with his smile. "Thanks Rae, you're amazing. "He watched her carefully, his eyes trailing over her lips, her still perfect lips. What he wouldn't do to taste them. 'Behave' he yelled at himself in his head._

Moving up and out, slowly she stilled as she could feel him staring and her ass. She tossed a look behind her. Was she getting that actual reading from him?

_He watched her a bit longer than he should have, he knew it to be true. But god was she beautiful. And now she was dripping wet in her underwear. He sunk under the water trying to clear his thoughts of pulling her out of those wet clothes and kissing away every drop off water off her. Yup he'd be taking a long cold shower tonight._

She bit the inside of cheek mad at her self for letting her emotions rile up her like that. It took all her will power to move to the edge of the hot tub, and out of it. She managed to do it her legs feeling the constancy of jello, while emotions screamed in her head to get back in and do unspeakable acts to toned man. She grabbed a towel drying off her back before wrapping it around her waist she turned for a brief second as drops of water moved down her neck and into the creases of her cleavage. 

"I'll call you when the food is here?" She questioned in an telling tone. She watched all the color seem to drain from his face which a slight to see since his normal green tone wasn't there to hide it as well. Her lips pursed as she eyed him then stepping back inside. "Vic, if the food comes before I'm out of the shower tell Bea- Logan." She called loud enough that Gar could hear her. Then she shakily made it to the bathroom in the nick of time for her body to convulse with desire, and send a picture flying off the wall.  
   
 _He came in a few minutes later, she'd beaten him to the show he so desperately needed. He ran His hand through his wet hair the other holding the towel in place. He walked past Vic mumbling to himself. "Why does she have to be so damn beautiful? " he made it to his room. He called from the door. "I'll be out when I'm out. "_

_He shut the door not bothering to lock it, not thinking that this wasn't the tower. He took off his wet clothed hanging them for the time being over a chair. His mind was flooded with images of her and the shower. Then him joining her, pushing her into the wall and kissing her as he watched the water drip over her perfect body._

_He knew it was too late to stop his thoughts, he feel onto the bed and ran with them. He wondered how Rae would feel if she knew for the last six months she was all he thought about during this time?_

_He thought of her as her, not Rachael. Of him running his hands over every inch of her skin. Of what he would do to make her feel beautiful. His hand running over his own skin. He thought of how wonderful she would taste. If it was half as good as she smelled he'd be in heaven._

_He was loosing his hold, he thought of the noise she would make as he plunged into her. Giving in to her every desire._

Raven stepped out of the shower and dried off as quickly as possible. She felt better for the most part and was actually looking forward to the mushroom chicken that awaited her. Pulling her over sized sweater over her head, she stepped out of the bathroom. Looking around she noticed that the food had arrived. Walking out into the hallway she saw Vic holding a Chinese box of food shoveling it in as fast possible. She clicked her tongue loudly and spoke up. 

"Where's Logan?" She asked Vic slightly turned his head from the TV and saw her. Noodles hung out of his mouth as he stopped mid chew. 

"I think he's in his bed room." He mumbled with the large amount stuck in his mouth. She stared at him for a full five seconds before she rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. 

"Don't worry I'll get him before you inhale all the food." She remarked turning on her heel. Stepping along the hallway spotted the white door at the very end that now belonged to him. She raised her fist to the door and began banging on it. "Logan, if you don't hurry up Vic's going to eat everything." She paused for moment not hearing anything. Banging once more she placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it. 

Now Raven, isn't one to invade in on privacy. At home she actually would have never done such a thing not that she could have with the finger print locks, but this wasn't home, and technically she wasn't Raven anymore, she was Rachael who was going to get her "cousin" for dinner. The door swung open, and Raven froze. He was laying on his bed his hand.... well it was clutching his very hard erection. When she first caught him his eyes were closed his mouth softly open, now as she stood there glued in place he had a look of horror on his face. 

His loud shouting and Raven powers slamming the door, was so loud it shook the apartment. Raven melted into the floor as pictures flew off the walls and light bulbs exploded over head. 

"Woah! What the hell is going on?" Came Vic's booming voice.

_A few minutes later an embarrassed and dressed BB came out of his room. "I'm not hungry I'm going for a run. .." he said looking to the puddle of his friend. "Sorry. ." He mumbled his eyes never leaving the floor. He said as he made his way towards the door._


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't say anything, as he left. For some reason her mind just kept playing the image, of his face. His slacked jaw, his eyes that were rolled in the back of his head, look of pure desire. Cyborg began gathering up every picture while muttering under his breath. "Thanks Robin." and "No one tells me anything any more." After what she was sure was hours she finally managed to removed herself from the floor and walked hastily to her bed room.   
  
"Rach!" Vic called in vain as he watched the door slam shut.   
  
Inside Raven flew to her bed eager to begin the long process of mediating her feelings away. Never had she been so mad at herself before.  _'Who opens a closed door?'_  She thought  _'Who masturbates behind an unlock door?'_  her mind countered. It took two hours of mediation before she was finally exhausted, and rid of her desires. She laid on her pillow staring up at the ceiling, she may have be able to cleanse her emotions, but there was still one thing that plagued her mind, if her powers had played apart on his desires, did that mean he was masturbating to thoughts of her?  
  
Vic waited patiently for the Changeling to come home. When he finally walked though the door he was there arms crossed with his eye brows raise. "Alright spill your guts." he ordered.  
  
 _Beast boy sighed, he was hot and sweaty. He ran a hand through his hair. "She walked in on me. ." He hit his head on the wall. "I forgot the doors don't lock themselves. .." he smacked his head again. "I'm such a dog... She's always on my mind, always. And trust me I know she's way out of my league. I've tried to get over her, but no one comes close. I feel like I can't breath when she's not around. " he sunk down the wall. He looked up at him, his eyes showing how serious he was. "But she doesn't even see me. It's like I'm just an annoyance. " He was fighting His mind._  
  
Vic stood very still as he listened intently to his best friend. His mouth was a hard line as the now blonde one finished his confession. After a long while of Gars heavy breathing and the soft sound of silences did Vic speak up.   
  
"I'm you're best friend man. I can see the way you look at her. The only one who seems blind by it is her. I think you should try talking to her. Test the waters out. She should know how hard your crushing on her."  
 _  
"Oh yes let me go barge in on her as a sweaty mess, confess my love and go sorry you caught me masturbating.. to well you but hey at least I love you. " he hit his head on the wall again.  
_  
Vic placed his hand on the wall stopping him from hitting head any further. "I don't mean right now you punk. Get some sleep we have a bright morning." Cy stated by slapping his shoulder. Then he trudged up the few steps to his room.   
  
Raven heard the soft sound of the door shutting and she crept out into the dark. She spotted the dreaded door and gulped her fear down. Stepping forward she softly raised her fist and knocked quietly on Gars door.  
 _  
He opened it thinking it was Cy, he couldn't stand smelling bad, he had quickly showered and thrown on a pair of gym shorts. His tooth brush in his mouth. "Oh hey, " he said pulling the tooth brush out of his mouth his halo ring still on causing his wry blonde hair sticking to him._  
  
Her mouth stilled as she took a deep breath of his spearmint toothpaste. Good Lord why did he have to look like that? No shirt her eye flitted across his chest down to his abs Then even further noticing that slight v shape of his hips and pelvis. She felt the slight pull of her body tightening, aching for human touch. For his touch.   
  
Finally forcing her eyes to the ground she found herself sinking into farther into the dark hallway desperate to hide her bright cheeks.   
  
"I..." she stumbled shaking her head to get her bearings "I just wanted to apologize for earlier. That was very rude of me to barge in like that." Her tongue slipped between her teeth. Her sweater seemed to purposely fall off her shoulder showing her pale skin underneath.  
  
 _"It was my fault Rae, I should have locked the damn door. ." He watched her sweater fall wanting so badly to kiss the exposed skin, he licked his lips. "Why do you have to be so damn beautiful? "_  
  
Beautiful a simple word with loads power and emotion. Her knees buckled and her hand rose to the wall to keep herself from falling. She felt like Her tongue was too big for her mouth as sexual tension pooled and stuck like a thick fog around them. "Uh. " she tried looking for any words at all to help her. "I... " furrowing her brows. "Well I am sorry I promise it will never happened again." She squeaked  
  
 _Gar rose a brow and stepped closer to her. "Are you okay Rae?" was she shaking? Concern washed over him, mixing with his desire. He let his bright emerald eyes focus on hers. God he wanted to touch her, to hold her in his arms til they both felt better. "I know, I'll be more careful."_  
  
Raven watched as he seemed to inch closer her. His question repeated in her mind was she okay? She didn't know. Why did she feel such a pull from him? Her mouth dried as she thought. "I'm fine." She stuttered not moving as he move towards her. Was she going to touch her? Her skin itched at the thought.  
  
 _Gar touch was gentle, he tilted her chin up so she would look at him. He reminded himself not to kiss her, he'd done enough damage for the day. But she was so close. "Promise? " he asked carefully looking into her eyes.  
_  
Raven brain felt so fuzzy as her body moved towards his. It craved him. His finger cupped her chin she found herself staring at those emeralds and in that moment she felt like she was flying. Her eye glanced down at his perfect teeth and in that moment she wish his fang was there instead. She breathed slowly using her tip toes to accommodate his height. "I'll be okay." The words tumbled out of her mouth as she leaned in closer.   
  
She could almost tasted him His spearmint breath taunting her. Then in that moment she realized what she was doing. She grabbed his hand and took off her face. "I need sleep." Then let her fingers slide off his skin as she retreated back to her room.  
  
 _Gar watched her walk a way hungrily. He thought about chasing her down, pinning her to the wall and finishing what she'd started. But he knew better, he probably just got over taken by his desire. "Good night beautiful. " he said under his breath before retreating into his room. His heart was racing as he put his tooth brush away and climbed into bed._  
  
Raven had a sleepless night. Her thoughts were plagued with the idea of Gar running his fingers down her neck and sternum before forcing his tongue down her throat. She tossed and turned in the small bed and fell out twice not use to the size of it. She huffed puffed all night until she finally left the room around 4 and decided to try out the leather sofa instead. She wrapped herself in a fuzzy red blanket that she found in the closet, and soon drifted to sleep. She woke up to the soft sound of a cupboards shutting and closing. Confused at were she was or what time it was she glanced over to see a pair of green eyes staring at her.  
  
 _"Rae let me switch rooms with you. " he said softly. He was already dressed as he put a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of her. He was kneeling down in front of her, he pushed a lock of her hair out of her face gently.  
_  
"It's fine." She mumbled. Rubbing her eye she cocked her head as he brushed a dark lock out of her face. Her legs erupted with goosebumps from his touch and she felt her self shrinking into the sofa. "What time is it?" She asked her eyes going wide.  
 _  
"I couldn't sleep either, we have forty five minutes til our first class. "He pointed at the tea. "I thought you may need a wake up call. "He stood up and moved to go wake up Vic. "Yo big guy time to get your fat ass up!"_  
  
Raven bolted off the couch and ran towards her bedroom. "I got to meditate!" She announced then slammed her door. Guilt hit her as she realized how rude she was being. She opened the door strode out and over to Gar. She wrapped her arms around his body for a total of one second before she grabbed her tea and moved back into the bedroom. "Thanks for the tea." She called over her shoulder.   
  
Vic's face peered down at his friend slightly glaring "Man I was having the best dream, once again I forget about this stuff when I'm all machine you know. At least this way I can have some sort of brain function instead of a computer constantly going for me." He stomped down the stairs and towards the kitchen. "Bacon eggs, come to daddy." He remarked happily opening the fridge.  
 _  
Gar blinked a few times. He could smell her on his skin, she had hugged him. It was quick but it was there. He looked to his friend. "That stuff smells so bad. Your going to stink up the whole place. " he wined driving some orange juice._  
  
...  
  
The three friends were able to get out the door just in the nick of time. The three walked swiftly towards their first classes as Raven looked down at the paper schedule and sighed as she looked towards Vic's. "Mechanics?" She retorted. "How is it you have all the classes you want and I'm suck with Physics 101 and Statistics?" She glanced up at her "cousin" and voiced her thoughts. "Please tell me you have at least one class with me?" In that moment it was coming to her realization that them as group was actually going to be split once again.  
 _  
"I have think I have at least one. " he looked over his schedule with a moan. "Do you have biology? " he said pointing between two theater classes. The afternoon was more advanced animal studies. At least he was doing what he loved while doing what he hated._  
  
Raven's eyes lifted as she looked at his schedule. "Yeah we have it together, and it's right before our lunch break. Vic where should we meet you?"   
  
"I'm going to check the gym out so do you two want to join me or.."   
  
"Nope not doing that. Bea-Logan can do that if he wants." Raven stated then she turned down the corner with a wave of her hand. "See you two later."  
  
 _"I'm the running type dude, not the gym type. Plus I doubt I'll have time. I'm going to have to work my ass off if I want to pass all these classes. "He watched Raven walk away his eyes scanning the hallway._  
  
Raven first two classes were actually enjoyable and she found herself wondering why she was worried at all. She wrapped the slim jacket around her frame as she walked into the biology class. Her eyes moved around until she found who she was looking for. Walking towards the saved desk she had her eyes fixed on the spot and missed the guy that was running down the stairs. His shoulder knocked into hers and send her books flying. She bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to keep her annoyance in.   
  
She bend down to her books as a pair of hazel eyes leered at her.  
  
 _"Sorry, I didn't realize how far apart my classes were. " he reached down to help her pick up her books. He was tall at at least six foot, with dark shaggy hair. He was in dark wash jeans and some local band t-shirt. "I'm Hunter and you're gorgeous. " he said handing her, her books.  
  
Logan watched the exchange carefully there was something about this guy he didn't like. "Hey Rach, I saved you that seat. " he smiled at her his mind racing._  
  
Raven was completely caught off guard by him. As his mouth turned into a soft knowing smile. She looked down at the book in his hand and felt a blush creep on to her face. "I'm Rachael." She replied holding her hand out for a shake. "I wasn't paying attention." She admitted as she re stacked the books in her hand.   
 _  
"Hey Rach, I saved you that seat."_  Came a familiar voice. Looking up she nodded and pointed   
  
"Well, I should get to my seat, nice to me you Hunter." She said softly her eyes sparkling.  
  
 _"Hope to see you around. " he winked at her, his voice was smooth and deep. He shook her hand with a smile. He found his seat watching her for the rest of class.  
  
Logan felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He leaned over to her before class started. "I don't like him, something doesn't feel right. "  
_  
Raven knew she was being watched the whole time. Her pale skin did a terrible job of hiding her blush as she begged herself to focus. She never really had such attention at home, well besides from her teammate, it was almost too exciting. She ignored Logan and thought this could be her chance to get some information about the school. She fidget in her seat all the class and finally when the professor ended the lecture she snapped up and ran after Hunter.   
  
"Hey uh Hunter." she called.  
 _  
Logan sighed and walked off feeling like bed been blown off. After all weren't they going to have lunch together?  
  
Hunter stopped and turned to gave her. "Yes Rachel right? " he ran a hand through his hair._  
  
The girl gave him a small smile and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Uh I was wondering if you you were actually free sometime today? I'm new and I could really use a tour of the school." She licked her lips watching his hazel eyes follow her every movement.   
  
Her eyes bounced up just in time to see her blonde teammate moving out of the door way. "Logan!" She called her eye brows furrowed. If Gar heard her he wasn't going to acknowledge her. Her lips pursed as she felt slightly annoyed with his actions. "Sorry." She responded noticing his curious looks. "That's my cousin." She explained with flick of her wrist.  
  
 _Hunter looked at his phone. "I have a few hours before my next class. I was going to grab something to eat. You're more than welcome to join me, I could show you around after if you have time? "He shrugged at her comment. "He seems like a bit of an ass. He the over protective type? "_  
  
"That would be perfect." She said softly. She gathered her books in her hands and started walking towards the exit. "Logan isn't an ass," She said almost defensively "He just is new too and I know that he probably doesn't like that I'm making friends faster than he is. He's more the social butterfly then I am."  
 _  
"Well pretty boy shouldn't have much trouble. "He walked with her smiling. "Is all your family as good looking as you? " he walked out. "What type of food do you want? "_  
  
Raven's face became hot as she realized he was complementing her once again. "You have such a way with words." She mused as she followed behind him. "I take really anything, I'm not super picky." she stated looking around the lunch area.  
  
 _"Well campus food is okay and best. I have a cafe I go to normally. Better food. Great coffee and tea." He pulled his keys out of his out of his pocket. "If you trust going for a drive. "_  
  
Raven gave a doubtful look at him. She eyed the keys for a moment debating her decision. She was mad that Gar had left her all alone with some stranger. She pulled out her cell phone and typed a quick messaged to "Logan"   
  
 _ **"Why did you take off? I could have used your help in getting to know people. You are better at it then I am. Hunter is taking me to a cafe off campus see you at the apartment? I guess?"**_  
  
"Tea sounds amazing let's go." She answered tucking on her book bag.  
  
 _Logan texted back. **"I just went to put my books in the car. Please don't go with him."**  he whined as he typed the message.  
  
Hunter smiled add he held out a bent arm to her. "It's a date. " he walked past the theater rooms. "That's the arts wing. Got some interesting characters here at the school for sure. What do you want to know? " he said moving towards the parking lot.  
_  
Rachael's phone buzzed in her hand and she frown as she read the message. She scowled at her phone for a long while and then she rapidly typed back,  ** _"Come with, Hunter won't mind."_**  
  
"What kind of characters?" She asked curiously her dark eyes sparkling with interest.  
  
 _Logan grumbled. **"Fine I'm by the Jeep, come grab me I have no idea where you are."**_ **  
**  
 _Hunter smiled at her. "The head of the theater club's name is Vyolet Storm. No one knows if it's her real or stage name. Hell some people say she's not even human. " he chucked. "She is a badass ballerina. I'm sure you'll know her when you see her. Big bright violet eyes, dark hair with random colors throw in depending on her mood of the week. Piercing tattoos almost six foot tall. " he said with a shrug. As he c waked up to his car. "Every group had its odd one though. "  
_  
She clutched her phone and nodded. "Yeah I know what it's like being the odd man out." She murmured "hey is okay if my cousin tags along with us? I know that's kind of lame but I did promise him that we'd have lunch." She asked moving towards where jeep was parked.  
  
 _"As long as he behaves himself I don't see what harm it will do. "He shrugged as he watched her move. "I can't imagine you having trouble beautiful. "  
  
Logan was watching his phone tapping his foot._  
  
Rachaels bright eye flick over to young man leaning against the car. "Logan is nice guy I know you'll like him once you meet him." She dropped her book back in the back and tossed him a look.   
  
"Logan this Hunter, Hunter this is my cousin Logan." She introduced. Using her hand to show off her new friend.  
 _  
Logan smiled and was polite. "Nice to meet you Hunter."he looked over the man as he walked neck with her.  
  
Hunter smiled back as they shook hands. "To lunch? " he asked putting his hands back in his pocket._  
  
Raven gave a small smile and nodded. "What do you drive?" She asked looking around trying to guess what kind of car he may drive. It honestly depended if he was rich or not.  
 _  
He pointed to a decent looming black SUV. "so where are you guys from? " he asked watching her and ignoring Logan.  
  
Gar knew better and climbed into the back seat. His hair in his face. He took a deep breath._  
  
"We are from a small town in Cali," Raven explained "We, well I had a big falling out with my parents, and Logan suggested that we go to college and room together." she spoke carefully feeding him her "back story" Her eyes lifted from the front to the back seat. As she was about climb in next to Logan, Hunter long hand reached out and opened the passenger door for her.  
  
 _"We've always been close so I thought it only made sense. " he said with a shrug.  
  
Hunter smiled brightly at her. "So what are you studying? "He said waiting for her to join him in the front.  
_  
She climbed into the front seat and buckled her seat belt. "I'm taking generals, mostly right now but I'm going into Linguistics. What about you?" She asked looking up at the rear view mirror at the man in the back seat.  
 _  
"Religious and cultural studies. " he said starting the car with a smile. "You a first year? " he asked starting to back up. He was a decent driver, a tad bit aggressive but decent.  
  
Logan sat with his arms crossed but smiled to her when he saw she was looking at him. He almost looked lost in thought._  
  
"Yes," Rachael said softly she wondered if her face would ever stop blushing. "Logan, Hunter was telling me about a girl Miss. Vyolet Storm, she a ballet dancer. Have you seen her yet?" She asked her eyes brimming with interest.  
 _  
"Yeah though she only goes by Vy. " he said knowing exactly who she was talking about. "She seems pretty nice. She showed me around the arts hall. "He shrugged, wishing it was him that made her blush.  
  
Hunter pulled into the cafe that had many didn't sized chairs and couches around the tables. It boasted about local and natural ingredients. Having a whole wall of teas and coffees.  
_  
"Oh," was all Raven could think of to say as an unfamiliar emotion boiled in her chest. She glared out the window for the rest of the way. By the time they rolled into a parking space, she had shot out of the car positive the new emotion was going to burn a hole in her body. She walked her normal taciturn self, and was instantly determined to get passed the annoying feeling she was feeling.   
  
Stepping into the tea shop her shoulders shrunk in relief. Finally somewhere she could feel a tad bit like home. She placed her order and quickly found a spot near a window and fought every urge not to pull out her book. She was Rachael not Raven.  
  
 _Hunter came over with a coffee and a sandwich of some type. "Just tea?" He asked sitting in the chair closest to her. Unlike beast boy who did his best to always smell fresh and bright, he smelled dark and earthy. He moved his chair a bit closer.  
  
Logan wasn't sure what made her annoyed at him this time. But he was almost sure he'd done something. He came and sat across from them withering a salad and strange green smoothie.  
_  
Rachael scooted slightly away from him and sipped her tea. "I'm not a big meal eater, especially if there is tea round." She responded looking at Logan. "Logan is a vegan."  
  
 _Logan smiled and nodded. "I make sure she eats enough to live. " it was true he often brought her snacks of things he felt would taste good with her tea.  
  
"More power to you. " he said to big of them eating a bite of sandwich. "So beautiful got a boyfriend back home? " he asked having noticed her scoot away.  
  
Logan choked for a brief second on his food._  
  
Raven's eyes immediately rested on Gar as he began to choke on his food. Her mouth pursed as she looked down at her tea and shook her head. "Uh, no I'm the odd one remember?" She managed. Her secret identity had a similar background history as her mother did. Troubled home, mostly a loner, brilliantly smart, witty, kind hearten, quiet, and looking for someone to care. She shifted silently in her seat and looked towards Logan.  
  
 _Logan's eyes showed a deep mix of emotions as he took a drink to clear his throat. His brain screamed at him, to lift her out of that chair and kiss her with all the passion he held in his body. He was sure the eaves of emotions that were coming off him was confusing at best. Jealously, longing, love it was all there. He wanted her for his own.  
  
Hunter smirked. "I see things being different for you here. " he was charming that's for sure, and he at least meant what he said. But emotionally he was distant, like it was all hidden deep inside. "So how about I show you around the school this afternoon and then tonight give you a private tour? "  
  
Logan's eyes pleaded with her praying she'd just come home to the apartment. He felt a strange sinking feeling in his chest. Maybe this is the type she liked, you know handsome, smart, not green. He slowly stabbed at his salad dreading the feeling he suspect was coming if yes fell from her lips._  
  
Raven sipped her tea, riding on the wave of emotions that she suddenly felt sick with. She had a sudden to need to jump out her seat and scream at the top of her lungs and smash ever god damn tea cup in the restaurant. But she didn't she kept her cool put her longing eyes away and looked towards the boy with hazel eyes.   
  
"What is the private tour?" She asked curiously.  
 _  
Logan felt sick. "Excuse me for a moment. " he stood and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Hunter smiled. "Where I show you the best parts of town. Like the boardwalk, it comes to life at night. Live music, people selling homemade everything. "_  
  
Her dark eyes watched him leave, as her stomach launched forward. She bit the inside of her lip wondering why she was feeling such hatred all of the sudden. Reading him correctly she decided that the hatred was geared towards her. She didn't know why but she had a stinking feeling that the rest of the night was going to be that same gut wrenching feeling. She tapped the side of her green mug and finally made up her mind. "Can I meet you somewhere?"  
  
 _"Of course. The strip down town?"he asked smiling at her finishing his food.  
  
Logan came back and threw out his food. He didn't have hatred in him anymore. He almost looked defeated. He was playing with his phone._  
  
The three sat while Hunter chatted as if Logan didn't even exist. Rachael finally looked at the clock and told Hunter that they needed to get back for class. Hunter got up started to the car. "I'm just going to grab another cup to go." Rachael called watching him swing out the door she turned and grab a hold of Logan's bicep.   
  
"Whats wrong?" She asked her dark eye brimming with concern she didn't have to feel him to know that something was bugging him.  
 _  
Logan bit his lip and decided to go with honesty. "I'm jealous of the way you look at him. " he looked away feeling tiny. His arm was strong under her hand.  
_  
Her eyes stilled over his lips and she suddenly wished she was the one biting them instead. She shook her head and willed her thoughts to behave. She moved her head to catch his eyes. Once she nearly bend over their eye locked. "Come on Gar, " her voice dropped barley a whisper at his name. "I'm just working on the case. There's nothing to be jealous."  
  
 _Logan smiled, he ran his tongue where is his fang would be, which he was sure looked strange. He took a deep breath. "Thanks Rach."he put his arm over her shoulder and walked towards the car.  
  
Hunter one again pulled the passenger door open for her._  
  
Raven climbed back into the car that smelled of black licorice and fell into a comfortable silence as they drove back to the campus. Once back on campus, she looked towards Logan. "What time are you done with your last class?"  
  
 _Logan smiled and looked to his phone. "Five thirty tonight. I have a late class tomorrow. "He said with a shrug.  
  
Hunter have Raven his phone number and an address to meet him. "See you tonight beautiful. " he walked off to class._  
  
She looked at her phone at the number he had typed in and blushed furiously as he walked away. "Beautiful?" She spoke softly to herself. She honestly couldn't remember a time where she been called that more once in a day.   
"Could you drive me to meet Hunter?" She said looking at her purple sneakers, quietly praying that he would be cool about it now that she had something back at the coffee shop. "I can get a ride home if you want."  
  
 _"I'll take you. I still don't trust him. Just call me I'll drive you home too. Maybe I'll just run while your on your whatever this is? "He had books in hand ready for the next class. He started to walking away, when his shoulder reached hers, he stopped for a brief moment his head next to her face. "But he is right about one thing, you are beautiful." he then walked away. Going to class.  
_  
Raven's mouth was dry for the rest of the day. She couldn't decide what she liked better the fact the Logan had called her beautiful.   
 ** __  
Twice.**  
  
Or the fact that she had managed to convince him to take her on her "date". She felt ten times better knowing that if there was a problem she wouldn't be all alone. She sighed softly as she typed a up an email to her leader. He demanded that each one of his teammates give a detail report on their findings. Even though she felt like she had made great progress, she was no closer to answers then she was when she arrived. She knew that she would have to address her questions carefully tonight she didn't want tall dark and handsome to get suspicions. 


	3. Chapter 3

She stepped out of her bed room, her flat shoe purposefully tripped on the air, and fell right into the arms of her non green teammate. Her hands flew to his chest to keep herself from falling more. Her eyes flew up his, as her stomach leap in excitement.  
  
 _"Fallin for me Rae?" he asked with a smirk as he held her for a second. Before righting her back on her feet, he was dressed in black jeans and a t-shirt. "You look great by the way. "  
_  
She frowned as she looked down at her outfit. The soft maroon dress was something she didn't really like but she received it as a gift from her alien "sister" and decided that it may come in handy. She stepped back and touched her collar bone. "You like it?" She questioned. It was a simple dress with a tight waist that flared down in the skirt. The top was a halter that tied in the back and almost cut way to low for her, but if she was asked she would lie and say she didn't like the way it perked her chest up. "I honestly think it makes me look like a fifties house wife." She murmured moving her eyes back on to his dark jeans. It all she could do keep herself in place as she fought to grab his finger and yank the holo-ring off him. His green skin looked ten times better in dark colors.  
  
 _"I think you look amazing in just about everything. " his quietly thinking, but I imagine you'd look even better in nothing. He took a deep breath trying to clear his thoughts. "But this smiling thing, I could get used to that. " he said about her grabbing the car keys. "Ready? "  
_  
"Yes lets get this over with." Her voice had a slight hint of regret in but she pretended not to notice his curious look. She climbed into the jeep her dress creeping up her thighs just a tad. She flipped her phone out and pressed a few buttons getting the navigation on. "Thanks for driving me." She gave out her appreciation before snapping her seat belt on.  
 _  
_ _Logan nodded. "Anything for you." he caught the glimpse of exposed skin and it took everything he had to not run his fingers over it. He drove her to a bustling mini city.  
  
_ _Hunter smiled waiting for her, the streets wets cobblestone with little shops lining the walkway. Strings of lights and lanterns hung between them. He was dressed nice as he waited for her._  
  
Rachael smiled brightly as possible for her, as they pulled up to the spot next to him. Dashing and handsome just like she expected him to be. She was about to step out when she felt Logan pulling on her arm. Stopping she turned back to him.  
  
 _"Please be careful. Don't let him take you anywhere alone. " there was concern in his eyes._  
  
 _Hunter rolled his eyes sure her cousin was giving her some sort of riot act. He didn't like how much control he felt Logan held over her._  
  
She nodded and smirked at him. "Okay Rob." She joked knowing that Hunter would not hear her. She softly squeezed his hand knowing that her comment was only give her a eye roll. She got out of the jeep and stepped up onto the sidewalk. "Hey." She greeted her eyes shimmering in the soft glowing lights.  
  
 _"Hey gorgeous. " he smiled at her as he watched Logan drive away. "Your cousin acts like an over protective brother doesn't he? " he looked her over. "Nice dress. The color suits you. " he turned saw a peddler a bought her a flower for her hair. He tucked it behind her ear. He held out a bent arm feeling to reach for her hand might be too formal._  
  
"Logan and I are close always have been." She murmured thinking about that was a complete lie in fact it was only in the last year did they start even tolerating each other. She knew his animal side was always super protective of his teammates, although he seemed to pay extra attention to her. She blushed and softly smile at his kind gestures and accepted his arm when he offered. "This is pretty place. Do you get a lot of crime here?"  
  
 _"Down town here? Not really. But this place hasn't always been like this. " he walked with her smiling he pointed to a street band and a beautiful women dancing. Her dark hair and eyes sparkled in the light. "Vyolet, I was telling you about earlier started building it when she was sixteen. I guess her parents left her money and she wanted to do something good with it. But around the city, yeah. The shadows keep this place fearful. "_  
  
Rachael stared at the girl placing every move to memory. "Left her? So she's and orphan?" She questioned almost wanting to get closer so she could get an actual read on her.  
 _  
_ _"Yeah. Her past is a mess. I guess her dad found out some secret killed her mom, shot her and killed himself. " he shrugged. "At least that's how the news explained it. She doesn't talk about it. I've asked."  he walked with her pulling her a bit closer to him as the moved up to a street food vendor. "Would you like anything? One certainly can't live just on tea."_  
  
Raven listened intently her mind my sparking something. By his brief description. Hunter told her she made a mental note to talk to Gar about her hunch and find his opinion on it. She gripped her phone in her pocket and nodded "give me whatever you like."  
 _  
_ _Hunter orders her a sandwich that came inside of a pita bread, it was stuffed with a roasted lemon chicken. He handed her one. "You seem fascinated by her, not that I blame you. But I'm right here you know. " he playfully joked before walking towards the dock._  
  
"Sorry it just seems strange that girl could be that powerful." She murmured playing it off. Too much too fast. She took a bite of her sandwich and nodded. "This is awesome by the way thank you."  
 _  
_ _"I think it's pretty good. " he stood with her watching the water while they ate. After he held out a pack of mints taking one himself he held them out to her. "So beautiful what do you do for fun? "_  
  
She curiously eyed the mints, but decided that the feeling he was giving her wasn't a bad one. She took a mint and popped it in her mouth. The strong taste of peppermint danced across her tongue. Her face fell as she suddenly wished that it tasted like spearmint. She stopped herself from saying her usual and focused on what Rachael likes. "I'm kind of closet movie buff. What about you?  
 _  
_ _Hunter thought on it. "I'm a people person. I like be out and about. And movies are always nice, American or foreign films?" He asked brushing hair out of her face._  
  
She froze as his fingers brushed against her skin. Just the simple touch made her tremor inside. His fingers managed to spark and leave goosebumps along her arms. She licked her lip and averted her gaze. "Foreign." She lied.  
 _  
_ _"Can't say I know much but I'd be willing to find it a try if a certain beautiful women would accompany me? "He moved so she was looking at him again. He was very good and keeping his emotions in check. But a knowing smile was on his lips, he saw her lick her lips, and the goosebumps._  
  
She was hit with his sudden increase of emotions and she couldn't help but smirk. At least she knew he wasn't just talking he was genuinely interested in her. He did actually desire her even if it was a bit lustful.  
 _  
_ _"Is that a yes? " he asked his eyes watching hers. He was trying to get a read on her. He wanted to kiss her but was waiting for some indication that it was okay with her.  
_  
She could feel his need to kiss her and she slightly gulped. Finally after a moment she nodded. "Yeah sounds nice." Her face flush.  
  
 _Hunter smiled, he leaned in. "You're cute when you blush. " he took the blush and answer as an invite, his lips meeting hers. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her close to him._  
  
Raven was surprised and shocked at his sudden movement. But she let it happen, and slowly began to melt at his welcoming touch. His lips tasted like the sharp peppermint and her head began to swim in a cloud of emotion. She pulled away and opened her eye slowly. "You should give me a warning next time." She responded softly but her eyes betrayed her by confessing that she liked his kiss.  
  
 _"Well were is the fun in that? "His eyes shown brightly. He didn't let her pull away from him. He kept his arm around her back . "Or you could try kissing me? "_  
  
"I just.." she stammered not sure of what to do or think, she just wanted to keep her head on and her powers in check. Her tongue peeked out from her mouth and licked the spot where he had just kissed, the feeling of his kiss still there. She thought for a moment, knowing she needed to get all information she needed for the mission. She had to gain his trust. So with her heart screaming for her not to, it didn't feel right, her logic won and she lead into him and pressed her mouth to his once more.  
 _  
_ _Hunter smiled into the kiss before running his tongue softly over her bottom lip. There was excitement and lust in his touch._  
  
A brief gasp escaped her mouth as she opened her mouth involuntary. A soft boiling erupted inside her stomach while her heart skyrocketed.  
 _  
_ _He took a second to let his tongue taste the inside of her mouth as his hands pulled her closer._  
  
 _'Too much, too fast.'_  It was her thoughts as all her sense were over come with peppermint. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't breath. A loud pop sounded above their heads, causing the pair to break. Looking up Raven's face darken as she realized her powers were going to give away her identity if she wasn't careful. He gave a curious look at the lantern above them, and Raven's mouth spoke up with her permission.   
  
"Sorry."  
 _  
Hunter rose a brow. "Why are you sorry for the damn lantern malfunctioning? " he asked brushing pieces out of her hair he sighed. "I'm going to guess your going to have to get going soon aren't you? "He asked. "I know it's late let me drive you home? "_  
  
Raven began cursing herself she didn't understand why she was feeling so flustered all of the sudden. It wasn't like she had never been kissed before. But this was however only her second kiss.   
"Yes." She said out of breath her brain slipping in of her logical reasoning. "I mean." she pause realizing her mistake. "Logan is taking me home I asked him to." She paused taking out her phone. And saw his message.  
  
 _Hunter sighed shaking his head. His eyes watching hers. "So Thursday for that movie? " he felt disappointed that he wouldn't get a chance for a few more moments alone with her.  
  
Logan had simply asked how everything was going and said he was in an arcade he found close by._  
  
"Okay," She mumbled nodding she tucked her phone in her pocket and began to search for an arcade. "Walk me to the arcade?" she asked her cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
 _  
He blinked and turned around. He pointed to a large building with two stories. "Right here beautiful. I don't take you for the gamer type." It looked like a church, with stained glass windows but it had dragons and such on them._  
  
"I'm not, Logan is." She said eyeing the arcade. 'How odd.' She thought as she walked slowly down the sidewalk, the soft summer air licking across her legs.  
  
 _"No kiss goodnight? " he asked as he watched her walk away._  
 _  
Logan had looked down at his phone and seen she was headed over, he paid his tab and walked outside into the warm air._  
  
She turned slowly her dress twirling after her. She pecked him softly and then thanked him, "I had a nice night. See you tomorrow."  
  
 _Hunter smiled and went to his own car.  
  
Logan was waiting for her just a a few feet away. He felt his heart drop into stomach. He looked away._  
  
Raven stepped up on the curb noticing his look on his face. "Hey." She offered lowering her head slightly. She felt the ping hit her heart and she knew he was upset. She moved right next to him, still eyeing him.  
  
"It's okay my love." She whispered "I'm not really interested in him, I don't know why I'm doing what I'm doing but I just want you to know that you will always be mine." She said gripping his crotch. "Take me behind the the building Gar, and show me who I belong to."   
  
Raven stilled as she was brought back to reality. She was still on the sidewalk just eyeing him. Thank god.  _'What the hell?'_ She questioned in her brain. This was something she definitely have to mediate on it.   
 _  
Logan took a deep breath, he pushed the feelings out of his mind. "Ready to go home? "He held the keys in his hand. She smelled like him, god it was driving him insane. He wanted to rip off her clothes and make her smell like me him._  
  
 _He took a deep breath as he walked towards the jeep. He was trying to not think of her as his._  
  
The tone in his voice only confirmed her suspicion. She nodded and followed him to the car.   
  
The ride was silent as her eyes moved back and forth watching the street light pass. As he got out the car she heard him scoff, breaking her annoyance to a new level.   
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
 _"Everything. " he said fuming. He sighed, he was losing his grip on it all. "You smell like him, " his voice broke it was pain. He wasn't mad, he was hurt. He looked to her. "I'm just a fool Rae. And it's eating me alive. "_  
  
"Of course I smell like him, I was near him all night." She replied sharply. "Why are you a fool?" She opened the door and noticed a small note on the side table.   
  
 ** _Out to dinner with the football team -Vic_**    
  
 _'At least he's enjoying himself.'_  she thought. She set her phone down and turned to the one radiating pain.  
  
 _"Because .." he thought on everything his mind decided by itself he was going to be honest. "Because I'm in love with you." That's when panic set in, had he really just said that?_  
  
A tiny confession sent the Empath reeling. A picture framed crack from her powers causing her to wince. Her whole body seem to loose all proper functions. Her breath caught, face flushed, stomach dropped, and her heart stopped all together. Positive she didn't hear him right. Or maybe she had been roofied by Hunter's mint. Maybe this was an alternate universe or she was dreaming.  
  
Eventually she managed to make her mouth work. "What?" Her voice small and weak.  
 _  
Logan sighed fearing the rejection be saw coming. He knew for his own mental health he had to get it out, but instead he took a step closer looking her dead in the eyes. "You're always on my mind, without you I feel like all that is good in the world fades away. " he waited for her to grow angry._  
  
She licked her lips still not understanding. Desperately trying to grasp what was happening. "Take off your ring." She stumbled out.  
  
 _He pulled it off setting it on the kitchen island his green skin dark against the dim lights. His emerald eyes locked in hers. He took her hand his, his larger one slowly pulling off her own ring, his skin was soft almost like peach fuzz. He often wondered if it was skin or just extremely short fur. "God you're so beautiful. ." He ran his fingers from her hand up her arm thinking of pulling her close._  
  
Her unwavering gaze was locked on him as she watched the handsome man turn into the Beast Boy she knew. She felt him grab her ring off and felt herself changing back into her normal self. For a fraction of a second she wanted to ask if her dress looked ridiculous with her grey skin.   
  
She still was looking for her breath, reasoning that her lungs probably just forgot how to work for her. "Say that again." She whispered taking a step forward.  
  
 _"You're the most beautiful women I've ever seen." There was honesty in his words, he was a complex pile of emotions. There was longing, love, lust, and fear at the forefront. He pulled her into his arms, he touch fresh and bright. His eyes deep pools that pulled her in_.  
  
Tilting her face her eyes bounce back and forth as she stared at those emeralds. "No say the other thing. The first thing." Her voice steady. She wanted Gar to say it, not Logan, but her friend that she knew.   
  
 _"I've said a lot Rae? "He licked his lips wishing it was hers." Or are you asking me to say I'm in love with you?" His eyes followed hers. His heart was racing, any minute now he'd wake up or she'd hit him._  
  
"That, the love thing." She responded watching his mouth now.  
  
 _Logan took a deep breath, he carefully leaved his fingers into her hair and kissed her. He thought maybe letting her feel for herself was better. His heart raced, as his feelings flooded into the kiss. There was no doubt he cared for her, he was being gentle and timid about the kiss._  
  
Gars mouth was soft, welcoming, reassuring. Raven found herself completely stunned. He wasn't forceful almost treating her like a delicate flower. Or a glass China doll that never had never been touched because it was fragile.   
  
Unlike Hunter whose kiss was fervent eager, like he was more worried about what was bound to happen next.   
  
But he was warm pressing the bottom of his lip in such a way that assured his fang wouldn't cut into her lips. Her whole body seemed to sigh in relief as his strong emotions burned and stir inside her chest.  
  
 _He pulled back not wanting to test his luck. He let his forehead rest on hers. His eyes smiling even as they liked fearful. "I.. I'm at a loss for words."  
_  
She opened her eye to have laden gaze. Fixing her eyes to his mouth. Her brain told her to be upset, told her to be logical.   
  
But he never kissed her like that in few dreams she did remember of him.   
  
"Me too." She murmured  
  
 _Logan looked to her, biting his lip. "Have I fucked everything up now? " He ran a hand threw his hair with a look that showed he was vulnerable right now. He was fighting the urge to rip off the dress that smelled of Hunter._  
  
Raven had to clear her head stop at the emotion that was clouding over her own. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I have to think. Mediate." She responded.  
 _  
Logan nodded he held out her ring to her. "See you in the morning."_  
  
She softly lick and bit her lip, tasting his lingering lips that were once there. She took her ring from him her taciturn self returning. She walked swiftly to her room and shut the door behind her before sinking the floor.   
  
....  
  
She opened her eyes and saw that it was nearly three in the morning. She looked at the bed that was neatly made and un-slept in. She paused for a moment but then decided that if she wanted sleep she would need to let her heart win this fight this time.   
  
Moving slowly she tugged on her violet hair and frowned at the door. "Woman up." She whispered to herself. She raise her fist to his door and knocked quietly hoping Vic wouldn't wake up.  
  
 _He grumbled as he ran a hand threw his hair, it was the middle of the night. He had been staring at his ceiling for hours. He heard the knock, he crossed the room opening the door. His eyes were tired but smiled at her. "Hey? "_  
  
"need a favor." She said softly her eyes glued on the mused Strands of his green hair. Her heart began fluttering inside her chest.  
  
 _"Anything for you. " he leaned against the door frame. He yawned watching her._  
  
Her eyes fell to their feet as a bashful look moved onto her face. "I was hoping I could use your bed for the night?" Her eye flitted behind him to the queen size bed with dark sheets. "I really would love to sleep on a bed that I won't fall out of. And yesterday you mentioned switching." She reasoned shifting her feet  
 _  
Gar swallowed and nodded, he showed her in. "Sure it's all yours. " he said thinking she meant by herself. He watched her curiously._  
  
She stepped in and noticed that just within two days he had already made himself at home. School books littered the floor and he had a pile of clothes on the floor. She sat slowly on his bed and slipped her pale legs underneath the warm covers. His sheets were soft and caress her body in such a way that she knew she be a sleep in minutes. Scooting over a little bit she was curious to see what he would do.  
  
 _He looked around throwing his clothes in the hamper. His books were stacked, he was embarrassed of the state of his room. He watched her move over. "It's that an invite to join you? "_  
  
A slight pink shade grew on her chest as she traced patterns on his pillow that smelled exactly like him. A ghost of a smile was on her mouth as looked at him with her big eyes. "I don't expect you to sleep in my bed. If I fall out of it you'll never stay it. I understand if it's to uncomfortable. I promise not to touch you." She said softly. Her legs shifting uncontrollably suddenly embarrassed to think that this was okay.  
  
 _Gar swallowed as he move to the bed. He slowly climbed in next to her. "I'm more worried about how you'll feel ..." his mind screaming **'but I want to touch you.'**  He took a deep breath of her sweet sent. She smelled like lavender and tea. He was growing to love that smell._  
  
"You're presence is very calming actually." She replied softly snuggling into the pillows. "Just don't assume that because I'm in your bed this give you free rain to run you hands all over my body." Her face was serious but her voice was light and soft which made for a confusing comment for him.  
 _  
Gar felt puzzled, it sent wonderful images into his mind. His hand twitched as he took another deep breath. "But you're so irresistible." he whined._  
  
"You don't mean that." She whispered. That's what she had concluded from her mediation. The kiss was a mistake something that happened because her emotions were over worked from Hunter. She shimmied farther away from him suddenly wishing she had chosen the couch.  
 _  
Gar sighed and turned away. "Think what you like Rae. I've spoken my peace." There was pain in his voice._  
  
Not expecting that response from him, She exhaled slowly. "Gar," her voice tender as guilt rushed over her. "Please." Her finger moved slowly until they rested on his shoulder. Licking her pouty lip she whispered, "kiss me." She didn't know quite what she was doing but she just wanted that pain feeling to go away.  
  
 _She was confusing the hell out of him, but he didn't argue with her. He turned pulled her close but not flush, he leaned in and kissed her. His lips are soft and delicate as he pulled her bottom lip between his. Not deepening the kiss for fear he'd scare her away.  
_  
Once again her mind raced with excitement. He was perfect. A gentleman. Even with her asking and being in his comforts of his bed he knew what would scare her away. She sighed as He pulled away. Then she followed her desires and grabbed his neck pulling back into her mouth. There was a faint lingering taste of spearmint and she was more than eager to taste the flavor she craved so much.  
  
 _Gar kissed Raven for the third time that night. This time he ran his tongue over her lip, not going further than that. He just wanted to taste her. She was as perfect as he imagined._  
  
A small whimper left her mouth as he ran tongue along her lip. She breathed only getting her desire of tasting his flavor opened her mouth feeling his warm tongue slip in.   
  
 _Good Azar._  
  
He tasted better than she thought possible as their tongues danced with each others.  
  
 _He subconsciously pulled her closer. His tongue slightly rough as it rubbed into hers. He still tasted fully of spearmint, he ran a hand through her hair. He was waiting to wake up and see this was a dream._  
  
She pulled away first, not because she wanted to but because her body was begging for oxygen and that was the only thing his kisses couldn't offer. She slowly opened her eyes with her chest heaving into oblivion.   
  
"Wow." Was the only word that slipped from her lips. Her orbs watched him intently.  
  
 _Gar ran his tongue over his lips. "I agree. "He still hasn't moved away from her. He smiled pushing hair out of her her face._  
  
"Does it feel like a fire sparking across your skin for you too?" she asked her brain spinning as the words fell from her lips. She slightly leaned into his touch.  
  
 _"Electric. Like it's awakening something so in my soul." He ran his fingers down her arm. He smiled at her. "We should probably get some sleep. ."_  
  
"Yes." She breathed she didn't scoot away only turned over. She didn't say anything but she almost wished he spoon her. Raven's body slowly fell asleep letting her body ride on the soft new emotion that lingered in the air.  
 _  
As Gar fell asleep he did just that. He pulled her closer. Burying his face in her hair, his body curled around her. His back to the door. It was almost a protective instinct._  
  
She sank lower in to his hold and let her subconscious sink into a deep sleep.   
  
Raven body woke her up in the nick of time for her jump out his bed and out of his room. She moved herself to the shower as she thought about the night before.   
  
She couldn't really understand what would possess her to think that sleeping in his bed was okay. They weren't dating... they were teammates. On a mission.   
  
"Were just cousins." She mumbled as she rinsed her violet hair and finished her shower.   
  
She stepped from the bathroom to see Vic grilling a ham and some egg. "Rachael! my best friend." He greeted. "How did you sleep?"  
  
She flushed instantly thinking about Beast Boys strong ropy muscles around her. She bit her lip and forced her embarrassment down.  
  
"Actually terrible." She lied though her teeth. Grabbing the tea kettle she added "maybe you can help me get a bigger bed today? Otherwise I'm going to have to live on the couch."  
  
 _Logan walked out of his room running shorts on he had ear buds in a he made his way out the door. He had to run of some if his frustration, he was glad they all had later classes his mind was racing. Even after his hour run the beast inside him clawed at his disguised skin. It got worse when he woke up alone. He would have thought it was a dream if his pillow didn't smell of her._  
  
"There's my blonde little buddy." Vic said cheerily. Raven looked but to see him in his shorts and knew he must be pissed. Her heart begin hammer in her chest as she moved around the small kitchen.  
 _  
He pulled the music out of his ear. "Sorry what? " he smiled at them both. "Sorry was lost in thought. " he ran his hand through his hair wincing at the smell of himself._  
  
"I said hi." Vic beamed very happily. "you okay my man? You seem up tight or something?" He glanced at Rach who was avoiding all gazes together. "Maybe I was the only one the slept well?" He muttered flipping his ham. "So Rach was just saying she needs a new bed. Care to help us move her old one out?" He spoke trying to read his friend thoughts.  
 _  
"I'm good. " he shrugged, as he thought on it. "I'll help with moving the bed. " there was something hidden deep in his words. His mind was saddened that he'd only have her in his bed for that night. But he'd cherish those memories forever._  
  
"Thank you." Rachael said softly. He could fake the smile all he wanted his melancholy moody he hid underneath seeped out of him and hit her square in the chest.   
 ** _  
"Sorry if I'm not impressed with this I'm antisocial pessimistic..."_**  came the soft tone of her cell phone she pick it up and answered the call.   
  
"Hello Hunter." She greeted her eye flicked up to his green ones as he swiftly make a break to the door.  
  
 _Logan shut and locked the bathroom door deciding his shower was now necessary. He needed to get things out of his system.  
  
Hunter could be heard smiling. "Hey beautiful you were on my mind all night. I just thought I'd see if you needed a ride to class? "  
_  
Her heart pounded and ached begging for her to hang up and start banging on the bathroom. Until he opened the bathroom door and took her for all she was worth. Slapping her forehead she nodded. "Okay. Yeah that's fine. I'll meet you front."  
 _  
Hunter smiled and licked his lips. "I'm on my way. I'll be there in fifteen." He was excited she'd agreed to spend time with him._  
  
Raven hung up her phone and tucked into the pocket of her black skinny jeans. "Well I'm on the job now. She mumbled pouring her tea into her thermos. "I'll see you after class?" She asked Vic.  
  
Cyborg beamed, "yeah let's go out tonight after we get your bed the three of us."  
  
She nodded and placed her pale hand on his shoulder then waved good bye. She stepped into a bright light and waited for the sound of his car.  
  
H _unter smiled at her as he pulled up. "Just as amazing as I remember." He said it the window of his car.  
  
Logan came out of the bathroom, his shoulders were low hung as he walked passed Cy. He needed to get his head in the game._  
  
Raven climbed into the car and thanked him politely. Kept her books across her chest protective way.   
  
Vic lifted his eyes with his one book in hand. "You ready bud?"  
  
 _Hunter put his hand on her hip as he drove to school. "How was your night? " He looked good, at least he knew how to dress himself.  
  
"Yeah as ready as I can be. " he threw his things in his bag and grabbed the car keys. He started to talk then shook his head. His mind raced, he wasn't even sure where to start._  
  
Raven smiled as best as possible using Gar as the prefect example of fake until you make it. "It was great after I left you it was pretty uneventful." she answered in a lie. "How about you?"   
  
Cyborg nodded and hopped into the front seat "you wanna talk about it?" Knowing his friend better than his facade He always put up.  
 _  
"You were on my mind all night. "He licked his lips as he parked. His books were neatly placed on the back seat.  
  
"It's killing me Cy." He sighed as he started the car. "I feel like she's toying with me now. .."_  
  
Raven closed the door to his car thanked him and moved down to her class. Her mind racing.  
  
"What happened?!" Vic shot eyeing him knowing he had missed something.  
  
 _Hunter shook his head. As he watched her walk away he thought about passing her into a wall.  
  
 "She is going on a date with this guy.. then makes me confess my love. . Crawls into my bed. . Tells me to kiss her. Then just disappears in the morning with out even a good morning. " Logan huffed,_  
  
Raven had a hard time focusing on anything the professor was talking about. She bounce her pencil on the open book in front of her and let her eyes glance back to the screen of her phone. She needed figure out what was going on with her. She knew that with getting a new bed then plans for tonight mediation with her emoiclones was going to be out of the question. Unless she wanted another sleepless night. Flipping her black hair out of her face she wrote down what was on the board and told herself that if she was actually gaining credit from these classes she would be failing.   
  
Vic walked along the sidewalk his he low as he thought. So Raven was pulling a classic Raven card. What he didn't know was why. He was bounded to find out, tonight he was going to finally get some answers for his best pal. 


	4. Chapter 4

After her two classes she flipped her note book out and began to doodle. It wasn't anything special and honestly knew if anyone saw they be bound to criticize her. She waited patiently a familiar green shirt caught her eye. Putting her work in her back she stood and offered a soft shy look to him.   
  
"How was class?" She asked as she watched him climb into the jeep. Her heart had began to do that skipping thing that had developed over night. She was just glad that he was "Logan" and not the green "Gar" she was use too.  
 _  
_ _Logan shrugged. "They were classes. " he loaded his books into the car. Today was basic classes. The ones everyone had to take. He ran his hands through his hair musing it back to normal. "Food or new bed first? " he asked looking at her with a soft smile. He was glad she was in his car not Hunters._  
  
"Food." She answered a soft smile placed on her lips he seemed happier which eased her spinning mind a lot. "Cy...shit... Vic" she caught herself looking around to see if anyone heard her mistake. "Vic class doesn't get out for another hour. I'm actually famished." She nodded and climbed into the seat next to him. She exhaled glad that the jeep didn't have that weird licorice smell.  
 _  
_ _"We'll grab some lunch and we'll bring Vic back something?" He started the Jeep with his normal smile. "What do you want to eat? "He put his hand on the beck if he seat as he turned to back up._  
  
Smirking she voiced her craving. "Street tacos." She buckled her seat belt and reached for the air conditioner controls.  
 _  
_ _He nodded. "Can do." he drove along looking for food trucks. "So how are you liking being forced into college?" He asked his eyes scanning the roads as he turned. They wound up where they'd been last night. He pointed to the taco truck._  
  
She shrugged "I'd like it better if I could take the classes I want... not to mention trying to keep a straight head on the case makes my studying brain foggy."   
  
Stepping out of the of the jeep she grabbed her card. "I'm buying what would you like Cuz?" She gave him genuine smile.  
  
 _"Anything meatless.. or meat alternate. " he said smiling back. "I love your smile." he said watching her walk away._  
  
This made her smile shrink slight into bashful one. She order three orders of street tacos. One with extra meat and one without meat and extra pico de gallo. She paid the man with kind eye money then grabbed her food and walk back to the boy with the blonde hair.  
  
 _Logan smiled, as he took his tacos. "Thanks."he took a bite happily of the taco. "The arcade is a little extreme here. It's top floor is a bar. It's like a mini Vegas."  
_  
"Sounds like a paradise for you." She teased and bit greedily into her tacos. She sighed as the delicious tasted filled her mouth. Finishing her bite she blushed knowing she looked ridiculous. "Sorry I'm just really hungry."  
  
 _"You're fine Rach. It's good to see you eating and being happy." he ate his own tacos. He finished his food and put his trash in a bag he kept in the back._  
  
"What is with you two and nick names?" She stated tucking her wrappers in the trash. "I bought us a treat." she announced pulling out a small white bag. Her hand dove into bag and produced a small round ball of dough cover in cinnamon sugar. She held out the desert to His mouth. "Try it."  
  
 _Logan shrugged as he carefully took a bite. He smiled as his eyes focused on hers. "mmm" he said as he licked his lips. He had the urge to kiss her again._  
  
"Its like a Mexican cinnamon roll." She stated in perfect monotone. She pulled her hand away slightly while her other hand was underneath to catch the icing that was in the middle. "You liked it?" She looked at him with curious eyes.  
  
 _Logan nodded his stomach suddenly f_ _elt odd. "It was delicious. . But is it vegan?" He asked curious if either of them had really thought that through._  
  
"Um.." Rachel frowned and pulled the sweet back. "The icing not vegan." She sighed her lips pursed. "I'm sorry."  
 _  
_ _"You're okay." he sighed his stomach wasn't very happy with him. He smiled anyway. "We should probably head back to get Vic."_  
  
"Right" she buckled her seat belt a shrank into her seat. She popped the rest of the treat into her mouth and wiped her hand off. At least Vic would enjoy them. She placed his food on her lap.  
 _  
_ _"Sorry." he said seeing her sink into the seat. He drove them back to the campus still smiling. "That bite was like heaven." he replied while yelling in his mind 'only thing better would have been a taste of you.' he blushed glad she wanted to touch him._  
  
Rachael looked over and noticed that their was tiniest icing just below his lip. Involuntary she reached over. "Sorry I'm not skilled at feeding people." She murmurs her fingers brushing over his skin.  
  
 _Logan gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter in his hands, that simple touch was enough to send a shock wave through his body. His fight with himself, he wanted to take her hand and kiss it, giving each beautiful finger the attention it surely deserved before kissing up her arm._  
  
 _He took a deep breath as his mind told him to pull over and make her feel beautiful. "You did fine." his heart raced as he tried to will away the thoughts he was having._  
  
Feeling his sudden emotions made her stomach clench. She sighed wanting nothing more than to act on his feelings but she just kept reminding herself that she needed to focus on the mission.   
  
"Have you gotten any information on Vy? I bet you could charm the leotard right off her."  
  
 _Logan choked back a laugh. "I think you are more her type. Or maybe Vic. She likes extremes." He said with a shrug as he pulled into a parking space. "So far she seems pretty nice. Odd but nice. I almost feel like she's got some dark secret though."_  
  
"From what Hunter was telling me she does sound like someone of interest I think we should look into her." She mumbled eyeing Vic as he made slow strides towards the car.   
  
 _"I'm not sure I'm the man for the job but I'll try. " he smiled to Vic. "Ready to go hunt down a wild bed?"_  
  
"I meant like all of us... " she mumbled watching Vic get in. "I bought you a gift she stated handing him the food he leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Your a peach Rach." He beamed   
  
"Again with the Nickname.." she glanced at Logan under her big eyelashes.  
 _  
_ _Logan's mouth turned into a mischievous smirk as he leaned his head over onto his "cousin" shoulder. "But Rachy we love you. "He laughed before starting to back up and heading to the store._  
  
"Stop." She muttered her Raven side coming out. "Thanks for helping me guys."  
  
 _Logan smiled as he drove with a knowing smile he pulled into the store. "Let's find you the biggest bed they have. " he said with laugh parking the car._  
  
"Not too expensive I don't need a Rob giving me shit about the budget. Even just a full size will be better than the toddler bed that's in there." She walked into the store and suddenly felt overwhelmed.   
  
"Welcome to Mattresses Palace." greeted a blonde man with unbreakable smile. "Let us take you to bed."  
  
"That's an awful slogan by the way." Vic giggle pushing Logan in the arm.  
  
 _Logan chuckled his mind thinking of taking her on the bed. He quickly shook the thought away. "Come on Rach you deserve it and I'll let some of it come out of my expenses." He said going over to a queen size and plopping down. "Like um hard or soft? " he asked bouncing slightly.  
_  
She smiled. "Stop I'm not making you buy me a temporary bed." She felt the bed and sighed. "I like it harder." She frowned moving to the next mattress. Vic's deep laughter echoed in the shop.   
  
"That's what she said." Cy mutter just for his friend to hear.  
 _  
_ _"You're not making me do anything. But you can if you like. " he winked expecting to get hit with the pillow. He laughed at Vic comment. "So have you met the ballet beauty at school yet? " he asked Vic._  
  
Vic nodded "oh yeah who hasn't met her?" He rolled onto a mattress and it sunk in under weight.  
  
Rachael rolled her eyes at her friends. "You two need get your heads out of the gutter." She mutter laying on one. A satisfied sigh "this one is fantastic." She sighed. "Come feel."  
 _  
_ _"Don't have to tell me twice. " Logan said as he crawled onto the bed with her. A soft purr escaping his mouth. "Oh yeah that's nice. This is **your**  bed. "_  
  
Rachael turned slight looking at the boy next to her. She had a flashback of him kissing her. His tongue taking like spearmint heaven. Her face flushed and she turned her head to see the price tag. "It's way to expensive." She frowned  
  
 _"Just get it. We'll figure it out. "He smiled to her before turning his attention back to Vic."She seems like a badass sweetheart. You should try to get to know her. " he said before standing up._  
  
Cy simply shrugged his shoulders at his friends request. "Okay, I can do that." Noticing a worker in a navy blue shirt, he snapped his fingers and called, "sir we want this one." pointing to the bed Raven was laying on.   
  
Sitting up she grabbed a hold of Logan arm, her fingers cold compared to his hot skin. "Can I please talk to you." She asked noticing the worker grabbing a folder. She led her cousin to a back corner before she turned and faced him. Her eyes spoke volumes as she bit the bottom of her lip.  
  
"Please don't buy a bed for me." She pled, her dark eyes sparking with wonderment. "I feel like the only reason you'd be buying it for me is because you love me, and you think it will make me love you." She mumbled her shoulder rising as she knew what was about to come.  
  
 _Hurt washed over him. "Is that really what you think of me? That I would try and buy you? "His eyes watched hers. "You're right about me wanting to do it because I love you. It kills me to see you miserable, and this I know will make you happy. That's all I want Rae is you to be happy. I get it you don't want me. And that's okay. But know this I'm not a asshole." It was his gem eyes that looked at her filled with hurt._  
  
Rachael instantly regretted her words as soon as she said them. She expected him to be angry, defensive, anything but the emotion he was giving her. Guilt moved though her whole body as the magnitude of his words hit her head on.   
 _ **  
"I get it you don't want me. And that's okay."**_  
  
 **Ouch.**  
  
Even Raven had to admit that hurt. The demon part of her stirred to life and it was all she could do keep it back.  _'You stupid fool.'_ she thought. That was the problem. SHE did want him, well the green part of him at least, the disguise was nice to look at but when it came down to it, he was way better at being green.   
  
Her body began to move on its own accord arching forward so her chest was just inches from his. She inhaled slowly as she shook her head. "Garfield, I've never thought you were an asshole." she uttered softly. Her hand moved towards his ring twisting it a few times. She wanted to remove it, but they were in a very public place so she moved her hand back and blinked away her thoughts.   
  
"Can I at least get a loan on it?" she begged. "I want to you see that I'm not playing you or forcing you, I'll do whatever it takes to pay off the bed."  
  
 _"What ever makes you happy Rae. I know your not using me but if it makes you feel better then sure. "He didn't pull away from her. Even though it killed him he didn't feel alive unless she was close._  
  
She offered him a smile, one that he knew was his favorite. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. "Thank you. I owe you." She promised.  
 _  
Logan smiled it was a real smile as he kissed the top of her head. "Don't mention it. Now let's go set up delivery before the salesmen losses his mind. "_  
  
Her body forced out a soft giggle before she nodded and pulled away from him.   
  
The same man who greeted them, turned out to have another emotion other than overly happy, it was scowling irritation. He stared down at his computer as Vic towered over him.   
  
"What do you mean you can't deliver today?" Vic stated in strange unsettling tone. Rachael sighed dramatically and folded her arms. This was not her day. Scratch that not her week.   
  
"When is the earliest you can deliver it?" She asked her tone matching the same one that came out when she was annoyed.   
  
"Tomorrow morning." The clerk clicked his tongue at her.   
  
"That's fine." She mumbled "Can you give them the info?" She asked Cy. He nodded and she mirror his actions. "I'm going to go out to the jeep and meditate for moment."  
  
 _Logan tossed her the keys and smiled to Cy after she was outside. "What if I rent a truck for an hour can I take it home tonight? " he looked to Vic. "You two could still go out for a drink I'll go for a "run" and pick up a truck and have it set up by the time she gets home?"_  
  
"Sounds perfect to me." He grinned looking at the blonde man. "You got a problem with that shortstuff?" He questioned   
  
"Nope." He mumbled offering a snide comment and typing pick up in the check box.  
  
Rachael breathed slowly muttering her mantra under breath. She stopped as she heard the door open, but kept her eyes closed.  
  
 _Logan drove them to the apartment. "I need to run so I'm going to let you to go out for whatever to go are doing."he tossed Cy the keys.  
_  
"Wait why?" Rachael looked at him suspiciously. "You don't want to come with?" She question a slight tone suggested she was hurt.  
 _  
Logan sighted slightly uncomfortably a blush on his face. "I'm an animal Rae.. I run to deal with urges. Like you meditate. " he moved his leg back and forth._  
  
Rach's  eyes fell and she nodded. "Oh okay." She muttered. She fell into seat wondering what Cy had planned for them.  
  
...  
  
 _Gar got down to the local trunk rental and began his comical night. It took him twice as long as he expected to get the bed up the stairs being he couldn't change into something stronger. Then getting it in the door sent him beck to the floor cursing. He was glad no one was here to see this.  
  
He took his time making her bed, he saw the perfect set for her. He got her violet colored sheets and a gray comforter with a large purple orchid on it. He donated the other bed and by the time they came home he was laying on the living room floor with a beer and a few bruises._  
  
Rachael stepped the door the sound of her huffing filled his ears. "Can you believe the nerve of some people?!" She barked to Vic.   
  
"The guy was drunk Rae. Don't be upset."   
  
"Upset?! I'm beyond upset he caused a scene then made me blow up the whole liquor rack." She bit throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Everything's fine you need to calm down." Vic reasoned.  
  
Rachael tossed her hair across her shoulder and sighed. "What are you doing on the floor?" She inquired with a raise of her brow.  
 _  
"Because Fuck stairs. "He took another drink of his beer. "I forgot I couldn't change. . Made my evening fun. " he grumbled._  
  
She cocked her head back at Cy giving him the same inquisitive look. He did his best to hide the smile that was bound to show on his mouth as he walked forward.   
  
"My poor bud." He jested nudging his should with his sneaker.   
  
"What on god's green earth are you talking about? Why would you need to morph?" She questioned with her left hand on her hip.  
  
 _"Because fuck hauling a queen sized bed up the stairs twice. . Yes twice. . It pushed me down the first time. ... then I got it stuck in the door. ."he sighed a bit. "This shits pretty good. " he smirked finishing the last of his six._  
  
"A bed?!" Raven yelled rather loudly completely dismissing his drunken state. Her eyes moved from both her friends then to her door. She dashed forward and nearly tripped into the room. There it was, her bed. Dressed in the most beautiful duvet she had ever seen. It made her room seem more like hers with just the simple color. Knowing it must of cost a fortune she quickly decided it was coming home with her. She tossed her head back at the Changeling her body instantly reacting to the surprise.   
  
"You did this for me?" She wore a shocked look her mouth slightly parted.  
 _  
"Nope did it for the monster that lives under it. He said if he's paying rent he deserves more space. "He said with his normal carefree smile. "Do you like it Rae? " he sat up whining at his sore back._  
  
She looked back at the bed then back him. "I love it." she murmured then she found herself on the floor. Wrapping him in grip similar to Starfire's.  
 _  
Logan smile grew with her hug. "I'm glad. God I'm stiff I need to get off this damn floor."he said not moving from her hug._  
  
"Let me help." She offered she slipped her ring off and her hand instantly began to glow a soft blue hue.  
 _  
Logan nodded. "Not going to argue you with that. " he said closing his eyes. He had to keep his mind steady, he was slightly drunk and imaging her giving him a massage wouldn't go well._  
  
She turned around kneeling in front of his back. Slowly she pulled up his shirt and stilled her cold hand on the spine of his back. His tan skin was hot to the touch and made her whine inside. She moved carefully and gradual. Her fingers soft and almost feather like as she healed every sore muscle and pain that he had. Finally she reached the base of his neck and slid her hand out from his shirt. "There." She murmured satisfied that she could help heal him. She was now in constant debt to him.  
  
 _Logan swallowed hard, he took a deep breath. Shit he'd forgot to to run. He prayed his pants didn't show what her touch did to him. He sighed chewing his lip. "Thanks."_  
  
You're welcome." She whispered "Cy you should go get us something to eat." Turning her attention on the black man. Flipping back towards the boy on the floor. "You should get into the hot tub it will help your muscles from seizing up again."  
  
 _Logan nodded getting back into swim wear and into the hot tub. His mind still on her magical touch. "Get a hold of yourself man. " he hit his head on the edge of the tub. He groaned, he could feel the beast clawing at him, desperate for her._  
  
Raven softly shut the door as she looked at him in the hot tub. She softly smiled at him and nodded. "Feel better?" She asked stepping out of her towel. She moved over the hot tub and slipped inside. A quiet sigh left her mouth. The water felt heaven.  
 _  
"Sure. " he said with a soft smile, he let his eyes glance over her for a moment. He just sat in the water watching the sky. "I wish we could see more stars in the city. "_  
  
She looked up and nodded. "I love the stars." A large smile placed on her lips as she thought about the diamonds in the sky.  
 _  
"Me to. Beautiful and mysterious you know? "He asked curious if Vic had talked to her about her hot and cold attitude.  
_  
"So I wanted to thank you for my bed again." She spoke quietly and inched closer to him. "You missed out on the most ridiculous guy."  
  
 _"More ridiculous than me? " he asked as he put his arm around the tub inviting her to lean against him. "Tell me all about it. "_  
  
She moved slowly almost afraid to touch him. "Well He was super drunk and kept making passes at me." She shifted slightly. "He was giving off the worst vibes. Like he wanted to do more than just get me in bed. Ted Bundy type of stuff." She shuddered. "So. Yes he was ten times worst than you."  
  
 _Logan felt himself growl. "Good thing I wasn't there. ... you'd be baling me out of jail." He sighed. "I'm glad your okay and home. " he was letting her choose if she wanted to touch him._  
  
She nodded "me too. I ended up exploding half the liquor in the bar. But it's okay Cy wrapped me up and told him to get the fuck off." She smiled at the thought of her big brother.  
  
She was silent as the sound of jets kicked on. "I'm glad you weren't there I don't need you face damage."  
  
 _Logan laughed. "Just my face huh?"he gave up and put an arm around her. "I mean it Rae, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. "_  
  
She sighed falling into his shoulder she feel anxious and built up from her rough night. She felt strangely drawn in to his warm carefree spirit. It swirled and gathered in her mind making her feel slightly buzzed from it. "I couldn't handle if anyone of my teammates were hurt." She affirmed.  
  
 _He nodded. "I don't even want to think about it. Let's think about something else? "He asked taking a deep breath of her lavender scent_.  
  
"Okay. You pick." She leaned against a jet that was hitting the middle of her back.  
  
 _Logan leaned back. "What's your favorite part of being out here? "_  
  
"You mean undercover? Or outside? Because I told you, I love the stars always have."  
  
 _"Undercover, here on this mission. " he asked his own eyes closed._  
  
"I don't know?" She answered honestly. "I guess meeting new people." She shrugged "what about you?"  
  
 _Logan thought on it. "Seeing you smile more. You seem more relaxed out here. "He was being honest, he was focusing on something in the distance as he tapped the side of the tub. His body felt on edge, like his skin was crawling. He pushed it off as having stayed in one form for to long.  
  
Plus she was close, the deep dark part of him wanted to take her right there right now. Show her what she was missing. He kept reminding himself, she's not with you. She doesn't want you the same way. Down boy. He shook his head, he even spoke to himself like a dog. He knew in that moment he didn't deserve her. Nor did he have a right to the thoughts he'd be thinking tonight. But he was pent up to say the least.   
  
His inner struggle was deep set, a mix of desire, love, and something buried. He forced his mind to think of her smile the one she'd had after seeing the bed. It warmed his very soul. The happiness it brought him to know he'd made her happy if even for a minute brought him a sense of pride._  
  
Raven quietly listened to the jets her heart fluttering every so often. She knew she should be mediating, but her drive to keep her emotion in check were slowly falling in the wayside. She had already been so vigilant that night anyways and she used the bar fight as an excuse to wind down and enjoy herself for a moment.   
  
She leaned against his shoulder her eyes focused on his face, his handsome face, using her right hand she crossed over her chest and towards his hand that was resting on the side of the hot tub. In one swift motion she pulled off his ring and watched the green slowly fade back on to his body. He looked at her with a raise brow which made her blush.   
  
"Sorry I just like you green, doesn't seem like it's really you unless..." She trailed off noticing his face was just inches from hers. Her eyes seemed to focus on just his mouth and before she could stop what she was doing she closed the space between them kissing him softly.  
 _  
Gar cupped the side of her face gently, he kissed her softly. He tasted of chocolate, coffee, and beer. He felt his stress melting away._  
  
"Gar." She whispered her mouth still stuck to his. "Why can't I shake you?"  
 _  
He moaned at the sound of his name. "Is it my fault? My feelings affecting you? "_  
  
She pulled away for a moment and looked him square in the eye. "I don't think so. Your feelings are strong but they are only fueling the ones I'm feeling." She reasoned. She flipped over her hands steering her to his face. Her legs straddled his as she sat on him. Her kiss was fierce now her tongue gliding across his lip begging to be let in.  
 _  
Gar moaned a second time feeling himself stir to life against her. His tongue brushed into hers, he was doing his best to not be too pushy._  
  
She could tell he was holding back. His body didn't match the build up sexual tension that his emotions were telling her. She pulled away, her face mixed with confusion and a slight hurt look. "You're holding back." She mumbled her hands dropping from his face.  
  
 _Gar sighed deeply before he grabbed her body and pulled her forward so she was pressed into his erection. He kissed her full of passion, need, lust. "I didn't want to scare you away. ." He said into her lips._  
  
A soft whimper came out of her mouth as felt his body pressed against her. Her body began to respond to his body and felt an ache that started in her stomach and moved down to in between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her mouth deeper into his. Her chest heaved against his bare one.  
  
 _Gar held her tight to himself, his hips pressing up into hers with a slight rocking motion. He felt himself twitch against her as his tongue danced with hers. It carefully pulled it into his mouth where he sucked on it softly. His fingers kneading into her hips._  
  
Her hips rocked against his as she found herself grinding into his erection.  
  
 _Gar moaned add his thumb began to rub over her hip slowly moving towards her thighs._  
  
The hot water seem to only boil right along with their burning desire for each other. She wanted this, this was everything she wanted and more. She needed to feel his nails softly scratching against her skin, while his mouth moved in ways she never thought possible. Her skin burned and itched hungry for attention.  
  
This wasn't suppose to happen, they were teammates.  
  
And yet it was.  
 _  
Gar felt himself kissing down her neck, it still had hints of her taste under the chlorine. His one hand stayed on her thigh while the other brushed over her underwear. His thumb searched, and found that magical spot he was looking for. He ran his finger in small circles over that spot, watching her face as he nipped at her shoulder where a shirt would cover. His hips still rocking and grinding into hers. He wanted to make her cum for him. To know she was enjoying this as much as she could.  
  
He couldn't believe this was happening but he was going to run with it. He prayed she asked him to bed. Because at the end of the day he was a gentlemen. But god did he have a plan if she let him take her to bed.  
_  
Her head fell back against her shoulder as tiny almost silent moan escaped her mouth. She didn't know this could feel this way. The tiny bit that she had explored of herself was nothing to the shooting euphoric feeling he was doing to her. Her hands tangled into his hair as she wiggled against his hand, desperate for release. "Please," She murmured involuntary. "Gar." as her body arched to meet his. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as sparks flew over her body. She could feel her body clenching for something to be inside. How could she not wanted to feel this before it was truly intoxicating, had he knew exactly how to touch her. Her leg muscles tensed and seized as it suddenly felt like she was flying, with out any source of power.  
  
 _Gar whimpered he slipped a finger inside of her her underwear. His fingers rolled over her sensitive spot, he slowly carefully slipped a finger inside her listening to the cues her body was giving. He whimper into the crook of her neck. "What Rae?"_  
  
The feeling of his fingers dipping to her made her stomach clench. She had a death grip on the back his neck as she fought to breathe. "Azar." She whispered as her body fell off in orgasmic high.   
  
The sound of glass cracking brought her back to reality, from behind her, she saw the sliding grass door slowly breaking from her powers. She felt backwards off him. The word "shit." Fell out of her mouth multiple time as she scrambled out of the water. She waved her black hands over the frame of the door attempting to hold it from falling over and shattering glass all over the pair.   
  
Once it was stable she waved her hands and the crack slowly disappeared. She stood water dripping down her hot flustered body. She gulped and cocked her head in his direction. "I'm sorry Gar." Then she moved inside the door.  
  
 _Gar watched her. "Please don't be sorry. ." He stood with a whimper grabbing his towel. he worried he pushed it to far as he stepped through the door turning towards his room._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!!!!!

Raven trembled the rest of the night. While her bed was firm and comfortable she on the other hand was built up with sexual frustration. She tossed and turned in her bed all night and finally drifted to sleep some time during the early morning hours. She awoke in panic sweat from the nightmare. She blinked around the room and tried to focus but all she could concentrate on the dream, how he touched her, stroke her, made sweet love to her, then her powers caused the ceiling to fall on top of him. She whimpered wrapping the grey comforter. It took all her control not to book it to his room and beg to be in his arms.   
  
The alarm when off way too early making her wince as she dragged her body to the shower.  ** _'Get it together.'_**  She thought to herself as she pulled a towel from the closet.  
  
_Logan whimpered he was exhausted, he had deep set bruise on his arm. He locked himself in his room the night before. He tried to calm down the beast inside but it won out. And he'd tried to break free of how Gar had kept him in. He wanted her, needed her. In his mind she was his dammit.  
  
He was leaning on the island. "I know she will be in the back of the gym today. She practices there before her morning classes. " he said to Vic talking about Vy._  
  
Cy nodded and flashed his friend a grin, "Got it man, lets see Vy, resist some chocolate." He replied smugly, gently brushing his large muscular shoulder and popped another piece of bacon to his mouth. "What's with the bruise man?" he asked midchew.   
  
Rachael moved out of her room carrying a peach yogurt and a book bag that was stuffed more than normal. Her step delayed for a moment as she caught Logan's eye. He looked just as bad as she felt. She frowned and slung the bag up her shoulder. "I've got a date with Hunter tonight. Since my last class gets out at 4:15, I'm going to mediate a little bit at the school then I'll changed there." She paused her eyes looking down at her bulky bag. "We are going to a movie." She mumbled avoiding the green eyed man. It nearly killed her to think it but she could only hope that a night away from him would help clear her head a little bit. "I'll keep my phone just in case."  
  
_Logan sighed. "It's nothing. I Must have done it in my sleep. " he chuckles at Vics words. Vy would be a challenge even for him.  
  
Logan felt the beast claw at his insides as he words ate at his heart. He did his best to hide the look of pain from his face. He told himself she wasn't his, and this was for work. He grabbed his bag and the keys. "I'll meet you in the car. " his voice was steady, less cheerful then normal but he played it off as being his rough night.  
_  
Rachael was quiet as she rode in the back seat of the jeep. A soft song was playing on the radio as Vic's happy voice lingered around the air. She looked up twice to see his same green eyes peering at her in rear view mirror.   
  
Vic exited the jeep first and off to find the girl called Vy. Rachael lingered watching Logan. She sigh loudly and stepped forward. "I'm sorry Logan." She responded in a tiny voice. She knew that he probably had a worst night than she did. And his emotions were all over the place. She gently leaned in and stepped up on the crib to reach his cheek. His skin was like velvet as she pecked him. It was soft and probably the most chaste kiss she could manage. A cousin kiss if you will.  
  
She sighed once more and took off down the pathway tugging her bag along the way.  
  
_Vy was where he'd said she be. She moved well at first, but eventually her knee gave out when she went on point. She collapsed into the floor with a string of curse words before pulling herself up and trying again. Her knee gave out sooner every time.  
  
Logan sighed. "If you need me tonight just call okay? " he said locking the car. He was heading to the library before classes started.   
  
Hunter smiled a bit as he saw her coming. "We still on for tonight? "_  
  
Vic moved forward and cleared his throat. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice full of concern.   
  
Rachael nodded and smiled at Hunter. "Can I meet you here?" She asked  
  
_Vy blushed using the ballet bar to pull herself up. "Yup, damn knee is just being a pain. " on good days it was painful on bad days it was impossible to even walk."I don't believe we've met. " she stood her bad leg bent all her weight on the good. "I'm Vy." She held out a hand to shake.  
  
Hunter nodded. "Your chaperon coming with tonight? " he asked referring to Logan a smile on his face. He leaned in and  kissed her cheek._  
  
He flashed his bright smile at her and grabbed her hand. "Vic. I've heard you kind of a legend."  
  
"Logan isn't my chaperon. He just is protective you know that." Her mouth twisted into a frown as he kissed her cheek. "and,I'm all yours tonight."  
  
_Vy smirked as she's shook his hand. She had a smile that lit her dark features. Her eyes were brought violet as she played with her lip ring. "Oh really? " she asked leaning on the bar.  
  
Hunter smirked. "Oh really beautiful? That a promise?"_  
  
Vic stared at the girl for a long time before flipping his head up. "Oh yes anyone who's anyone knows Vy."   
  
Rachael raised her brow at him "does that surprise you?"  
_  
Vy nodded. "I own this town in a sense. So it makes sense. " she had a dancers body long and lean with subtle curves.  
  
"It excites me. "He said looking her over. His emotions showing his interest in her. "Can I walk you to class? "_  
  
Rach tilted her head back and nodded, "well since you are already."she pointed to the hall where her class was located. She knew she stop being so sarcastic but it was hard when she was with him.  
  
_Hunter smirked. "I like how feisty you can be. Beautiful with a sharp tongue. "he walked with her his mind thinking on how he wanted the night to go._  
  
Vic grabbed on to the bar and nodded. "So I my friend Logan told me that your pretty much the celebrity and that I had to meet you. Why are you so popular besides the dancing?"   
  
Rach turned and rolled eye. "thanks. I'll see you later?"  
_  
Vy smiled. "I care to much. I built an entire district of this town where an old warehouse once stood." She shrugged. "They call me the school mother. I try to make sure everyone is taken care of. " she put more weight on her knee with a hiss.  
  
Hunter nodded. "Yes beautiful later. " he said with a wave heading to his own class._  
  
"Whats up with the knee?" He asked looking at her knee.  
_  
"Long story short? " she moved up her skirt she had on, it had deep set scars from medal puns and rods. "My dad shot me. Shattered my knee cap and it's never been the same. Since days are better than others. ."_  
  
"Wow. That's not expected." Vic mumbled unsure of what say now. "You should try soaking it in epsom salt and peppermint oil. It's a not going to fix it hundred percent but it will help. I tore my shoulder in high school playing football it helped for a while."  
  
_Vy smiled dropping her skirt down. "Tried it all. But thanks big guy, I'll keep that in mind. Any more questions" she asked reaching for her bag._  
  
He shook his head. "Nah just had to meet school superstar. I should get to class though. I hope to see you around." He winked at her and moved away from the door.  
  
Vy shrugged. "I'm never far. " she said before leaving herself.  


 

 

Rachael had an eventual day, she was only able to focus on one thing and one thing only. His skin. It was the way it sparkled in the sunlight. Or how soft it was, just like when she kissed his cheek that morning, like silk. During her math notes she began to imagine how it would feel against her bare skin. Together the caress of each others body melting into one like the finest smooth chocolate. 

By the time 4:30 rolled around she was more than ready to buckle down and get to the bottom of her desires. Picking the supply closet was less than ideal but she was desperate to clear some of the tension inside. Sitting in lotus position she began to chant softly puling her into a deep trance. She opened her eyes to see she had achieved what she had been hoping to do. Her two clones sat side by side, one in deep mustard cloak the other in a deep fushia. 

Passion face was identical to hers, just like every other emotion but she seemed almost prettier even if that was possible. She had slight rose to her cheeks, her eyes deep violet that sparkled with a myriad of unknown emotions. The emotion even seem to have a coy smile pressed on her mouth like she was holding the deepest of secrets, waiting to just spill upon any request. The smile only grew as she greeted Raven. 

"Hello Raven," Passion spoke with confidence and a slight sultry to her voice. 

Raven merely rolled her eyes and nodded at the yellow one. "We need to talk." 

"Oh, how we do." Passion answered raising her brow. 

"This has gone to far." Raven bit turning her attention "No more filling my head with these erotic fantasies." 

Scoffing the woman tossed the plum hair over her shoulder. "That is all you dear." 

Raven blinked and shook her head. "No, I only have a problem when you're around." 

"I hate to be the barer of bad news, but Passion happens to be right for once." Knowledge spoke up "She is not forcing the daydreams. She is only riding with them." Passions eyes glinted as she nodded. 

"You're so pent up," She purred though her perfect teeth. "We need release, our body craves it, and Gar, well he happens to match all the qualifications."

"Knock it off." Raven bit.

"Raven, you must listen, Passion only speaks the truth, we are just emotions, we don't lie, or make up things for our benefit, we only feel what we feel. And even I'm starting to get twitchy." Knowledge muttered pushing her glasses up on her nose. 

"Okay fine I'm a little on edge, nothing a few things can't fix, good nights rest, deep mediation-"

"Mind blowing sex." Passion interrupted. This cause Raven to jump and glare at the emotion. 

"I've had enough of discussion, I know my body and I know what's best." Raven retorted

Knowledge gave a doubtful look towards passion. "Raven I'm only going to say this once. If you don't get some sort of release soon holding back isn't going be so easy." And with that she was brought back to the closet full of boxes and costume stands. She huffed loudly and swore under breath.  ** _'This is not helping.'_** She thought as she stepped out the door and towards the bathroom. 

She changed quickly and smoothed out the deep v neck shirt and tight jeans. She stuffed her other clothes in back and braided the tail of her hair . She stepped into the court yard and looked around before she spotted the one called Hunter.  
_  
Hunter looked her over before licking his lips. "You look great. " he took her bag from her, he could act like a gentleman. He knew what he wanted, and he could try and behave til he got it. "So I figured we should grab something quick to eat before the movie." He walked to his car tempted to reach for her hand but he got the feeling PDA wasn't her thing. He hoped the dark theater would be enough for her to let him touch her in some way. Or maybe she'd come home with him. He liked that idea better._

She nodded "sounds great."  
_  
Hunter put her bag in the back. "What kind of food would you like beautiful? "_

"I don't care you choose. I'm not picky." She answered clicking her seat belt

_Hunter nodded and smiled as he started the car, he was going to take them to another little sandwich shop type place._

Rachael ate her turkey wheat sandwich in silence her mind working on overdrive. She hadn't talked to Vic about Vy and she didn't want being her up again to him. Hunter seemed happy contented and always trying to find away to touch her. Even if was in the smallest way. Brushing against her or touching her elbow. Each touch didn't go unnoticed by her, she felt each and every one sending a shock right to her brain.

_Hunter ate and sighed. "You're a hard one to read. I can't tell if you like me or tolerate me. " he crossed his leg over his knee. He ran a hand through his hair._

She swallowed her bite and gave him a tiny smile. "Sorry I have school on brain. I honestly do like your company you're smart and kind."

_Hunter smiled at that. "I could help you study if you like. After the movie if it helps. " he said taking it as his way in._

"Thank you I'd appreciate that. I've got a test next week. When does the movie start?" She asked knowing if she was able to study away from home may help.

_"Forty minutes. " he said as he ran his fingers over the side of her face. "I'd be happy to help. "_

Finishing her sandwich, she walked over to his car as he offered her a peppermint once again. She took the mint and popped it in to her mouth. She walked into the theater and noticed it was very quiet. "Not many people like foreign films I take it?" She raised her brow looking at him.

_"Not on a Thursday. " he said leading her to the small double seat that was kinda like a sofa. He took his seat and patted the space next to him._  
  
She sat down and took the drink from his hand. She sipped her lemonade looking around. The theater eventually dimmed the lights and the previews began to play.

_Hunter slowly draped his arm over her shoulders. He had popcorn between them. He smiled as the movie started._

The movie was slow and almost agonizing for Raven, but for the sake of Rachael she pretended that she was truly fascinated with the movie. About a hour in her body stilled as she felt his fingers brushing against her cheek. Looking at him she gave him a curious look.

_Hunter leaned in and kissed her softly, the lingering taste of peppermint remained his lips. He was careful not to push to hard or to far. He wanted her to come study with him._  
  
Catching his mouth a quiet moan escaped her mouth. She couldn't help be drawn in to him. It truly was out of her power. He wasn't Gar, but her body didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue darted out tasting his peppermint and salt lace lips.  
  
Hunter's moans mixed with hers his hands slid up her thighs. He pulled her into his lap slightly. He was gentle but lusty.

Her hands ran up his neck pulling him against her. Her tongue danced along with his as he moved her on to his lap and then everything slow faded away and Raven found herself lost in lustful high just like one of her fantasies.   
  
Hunter touches grew needy as his body relaxed into hers. His tongue moved with gets before pulling back to take a breath. "Still want to come study at my place? " his hands ran up and down her thighs.  
  
She kept still as her body was so eager and needy. "Can we leave now?" She asked her voice low as she fought to catch her breath. Her body arching into his.

_Hunter nodded thankful he lived just around the corner. It took him under five minutes to get to his place. He kept his hand on her knee the entire time. He opened her door and helped her out before kissing her again. As he pulled them through his apartments door._

She grabbed his collar and her hands fiddling with the buttons. Her eyes were close her mouth busy with his. She managed to somehow unbutton the buttons then her hands ran up his torso. He was muscular but he wasn't taunt as Gar was.

_Hunter moaned as he kicked his door closed. He slipped his hands under her shirt pulling it quickly off before returning to their kiss. He wasn't as gentle, but his lust ran deep. He feel into his sofa before pulling her into his lap._  
  
His lust for her clouded her she didn't know why she couldn't seem address the fact that this was moving too fast. This wasn't part of the mission. She moved with him her body doing everything in her power to keep him next to her. The feeling of his hands on her body sparked and made her moan in delight.  
  
Hunter unhooked her bra as he kissed from her lips down her chin. His hands on her hips as his own rocked up against hers loving the feeling if her being so close to him. He nipped at her skin as he made it to her neck. He didn't stop there and his one hand traveled up to find her breast in time with his lips wrapping around the other nipple. There was no doubt he wanted her.

She wrapped her arms around his head her fingers entangled into his dark thick curls. Her head fell back as she grinded against his pelvis. "Oh Gar." Her eyes snapped open as she realized the name that had just tumbled out of her mouth.

_Hunter stopped and blinked, luckily for her he didn't know Gar was a name. He wasn't sure either what it meant. He ran his tongue over her nipple slowly, the only thing his mind could come up with was she choked on the word god. "Everything okay beautiful? "He asked his lips still on her skin._

Shaking her head she pressed his shoulders. "I'm sorry." Her face flushed as memories filled her head. In the hot tub. His green hands moving up legs his fingers flicking across her clit. Her body shuttered how could she ever compare him to Gar? "I'm sorry I have to go." She mumbled. Raising off his lap. "Can you take me home ?" She grabbed her bra from the floor and pulled it back on.

_Hunter nodded with as he forced down his feeling of annoyance. He wanted her so bad it hurt, he was straining against his jeans as he watched her. "Of course, did I do something wrong? "He stood slowly adjusting himself with our much care if she saw. She was the one who made him like this._

"Nothing you did. It is more me. I'm sorry about that." She muttered her eyes looking down. "I should get back." She pressed finding her shirt and putting back on.

 

_Hunter shrugged. "I was pushing you to fast. " he grabbed his keys and opened his door. He drove her home rather quite even for him._

_Logan was at wits end. His body felt on edge like it was waiting for something horrible to happen. He sat watching the door praying she'd walk through with her small smile any moment._

  
She exited the cab and quietly thanked the boy with the hazel eyes. "I'm sorry again." She mumbled then she walked the few steps it took to get to the door. She hand dove into her pocket and fished out the key to the apartment. Placing the key in the lock she slowly unlocked the top bolt and quietly opened the door. 

Her hammered in her chest as she hoped her teammates would be asleep. She should have known better.  
_  
__Logan took a deep breath, she smelled fully of him. It killed him. He stood and walked towards his room. "I'm glad your home safe. " he knew if he took a step closer to her he'd be on dangerous territory._

Her entire body slumped forward as her gut twisted in protest. "I should have never gone with him." She called knowing that all to familiar feeling that he was emitting.  
_  
__He turned with a growl. "Did he hurt you?" He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Because if he did so help me." He watched her carefully his fists clenched._

Unable to stop herself she pressed her thumb against her her eyelid. Catching the tears that flooded her eyes. "No he... Was just feeding off the emotions I was giving him." She sniffed loudly not wanting to cry in front of him. Why was she so weak?  She felt so sick as she took a step forward. "I let him touch me. I didn't stop it" she whined.  
_  
__Logan didn't even remember taking a step, let alone crossing the entire room. He pulled her into his arms, fighting the urge to pull off her clothes the smell making him feel sick. He held her tight, he stroked her hair._

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She confessed her voice soft. He smelled so fresh just like the mountains. It made her sigh. As his arms moved up her body cradling her. "My body is..." Her voice trailed off as she was at a lost for words.  
_  
__Logan sighed. "You can tell me anything Rae, what's your body like? " he pulled back to look at her. "Nothing is wrong with you. " his brain adding except that you smell like him._

It took a moment for her brain to find the right word. "It's hungry." She stated softly her eyes searching his. Her lip caught between her teeth.

_Logan felt the beast in him stir. "Then let me feed it? " his eyes watched hers there was love and understanding their. "I can give you pleasure with out having to ." He thought on what to say. "Having to .. take off my clothes if that helps? "_

Her body arched as he responded to her. Let me feed it? Her body stirred to life at the thought of his hands pressing into her body. Knowledge words came back to Her mind. No release meant no control. Her body itch and needed him. "Please I need Garfield." Her hand stilling over his ring. Green never seemed so good to her than in that moment.  
_  
__"And I want Rae." He took her hand with the ring in his hand before using his teeth to gently pull off her ring. "I'll give whatever you need. Just tell me. "His heart pounded in his chest. He let her pull off his ring.  
_  
Her breath stilled as her fingers dropped his ring landing on the ground with a soft ring on to the hardwood floor. Her hands reached up and pulled against his neck. She stopped just before her lips touched his. She took a deep breath then she pulled him down and pressed her lips to his.  
_  
__He kissed her back grabbing her ass with his hands, he lifted her into his arms. He walked towards his room. His tongue danced with hers as he ripped at her shirt. He now hated this shirt. He'd owe her a new one._

_He laid her slowly on his bed, his room was spotless minus a desk covered in homework. He pulled away long enough to fling her shirt to the floor. He growled as he seen a soft pink mark from early where her neck meet her shoulder. He kissed the other side scraping guys fang softly over her skin._  
  
She gasped softly as he carried her like she was pillow. She heard her shirt tear but she didn't remotely care as his mouth persuade her to trust him. He was right, this was _right_. Her body was trembling slightly as her back hit his bed. She wiggled slightly as he growled. 

Her body arched as she scrambled to get her bra off she needed to feel his teeth on her skin his fingers gently massaging her breast as her nipples peaked. Yanking it off she stopped looking at him. She could only hope he liked what he saw.  
_  
__Gar loved what he saw, and fought to keep his beast at bay. He ran his rough tongue lightly over her collar bone his lips then kissing their way to the first nipple, he tugged on it gently between his lips. His hand caressing the other breast. His free hand undid her jeans, he was already planning what he was going to do. He would make her see stars until she couldn't take another climax. His body let of bursts of love, desire, and a touch of possession._

_He let his hand push down her jeans. He needed to hear her say his name. He began to kiss lower hiss breath resting on her belly button as his hands slid the obnoxious fabric down her hips._

She moaned softly at the feeling of his lips on her skin. "How do you do that?" She mumbled referring to the way his lips seem to strike a fire under her skin with every kiss he delivered. She began to groan as his lips moved lower. She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I want to feel your skin on mine." She whispered a blush covering her cheeks as her violet locks fell into her face. 

He proceeded and let his hands remove her jeans with out care as she knew being that close he would find that her body was aching and wet with desire. She wondered if her black lace underwear would disguise the wet spot.  
_  
__Gar pulled off his shirt, I'd she wanted his skin she'd get it. He ran his hands over her legs first before the kisses that followed. He ran his fingers over the small piece of fabric, he felt his own need rise. He swallowed as he felt himself pulsate against his pants._

_He kissed over the edge of lace. He then slowly pulled them down and off. "You are so breathtaking. " he said before he let his tongue search out the cause of her wonderful smell. He first swirled his tongue around where he remembered her most sensitive spot to be._  
_  
He then let his tongue slip between her delicate folds. Fully taking in a her taste with a moan. He let his tongue dive into her. He pulled her legs to a bend over his shoulders. His strong shoulders rested under her thighs giving her the touch she'd wanted.He wanted to drive her over the edge first with just his kisses licks. He then softly sucked on her clit. His eyes never leaving hers. He soon found a rhythm between playing with her sensitive spot, and letting his tongue explore her depths._

_He didn't know if he'd ever be allowed this close to her again and he was going to commit every moment to memory. Every scent, every taste , and every sound._

The fire began to pool at the bottom her stomach and it only grew as his tongue began its magical exploration of her body. She tried to close her legs embarrassed at how exposed she was but he wasn't having any of it. Finally feeling his tongue spearing her she thread her hands into his hair she moaned softly. 

Did he know she had never experience this? Even masturbating was new to her. Her body erupted in pleasure as she arched up against his mouth.

His glorious fucking mouth.

_**Holy fuck.** _

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her screams at bay. She didn't want Vic coming to aid. Her head fell into his pillow her voice soft. "Gar..." She moaned. Her body moving higher and higher on the lust train she was on. She felt like she was on fire. Why was he so good at this?

Gar licked his lips clean, satisfied that he'd at least started to warm get up. He gently, almost painfully slowly slid a finger inside her. He carefully searched for the small rough patch he knew should be there. While he searched slowly sliding his finger in and out rubbing her soft walls, his thumb moved circles over her clit. His eyes taking her all in. 

His hips rocked of their own accord, he pushed his own needs down focusing only on her. He then found his spot with a smirk. He pushed his finger into it before siding in a second finger. They both played with the new spot while his thumb toyed with the old.

Her breaths staggered as she opened eyes. She watched as he slid his finger inside her body. She let out a yip as he push thought her tight muscles it was shocking and a bit painful as the sound of his papers when flying into the air. He watched her and then waited until her body adjusted. 

As he moved his fingers over her pleasure spot. He made a come here motion inside her looking for something she didn't know existed. 

As soon as he found it she moaned and felt her body begin buck against his hand. He knew her body better than she did know. 

Then he added another finger. 

The word fell from her mouth Faster than she could stop it. "Fuck."  
_  
__Gar stilled for just a quick moment afraid he'd hurt her in some way. His voice was a deep nearly horse whisper. "Want me to stop? "His fingers rested in that spot as his thumb still played with her._

"No." She whimpered grabbing his face and catching his mouth with hers, quieting her moans. She was quick to decide. "Take me I'm yours."

_Gar moaned loudly into her mouth, his hips thrust info hers. His hand starting to move again. He knew he'd have to stretch her. "You sure? "He asked into her lips._

"You've only given me a taste. I'm telling you that you can take me." She whispered her voice thick and laced with desire. "Just go slow, I'm not use to this." She moaned as her hips knocked against his.

_Gar kissed her, before returning to what he had been doing. He want from a mission of giving her pure pleasure to trying to softly stretch her. He knew at this moment he wouldn't fit._

_He kissed back down her body letting his tongue play over her hip. His fingers diving deeper and moving a bit apart. One still playing with her small rough patch. He helped her ride out another orgasm, knowing the more she had the easier on her it would be._

_He first reached into his night stand pulling out a small gold and black packages. He let it rest on her stomach as he let his tongue play with her clit his hands working to remove both his pants and boxers._

_Unlike the rest of him, his length wasn't small and slender. Once he was free of all of his clothes he grabbed the packaging ripping it open carefully with his teeth. He was quick about putting it on and discarding the package. His other hand gently played with her. He didn't want her to lose her excitement._

_He kissed her neck as he slowly teased her entrance with himself. He waited till he felt her start to relax before trying for the first time to push into her. His moans now mixing with hers as he discovered she was still a bit too tight._

_Not wanting to hurt her he pulled back, his hand on her hip, as he slid the first to fingers back into her, this time his tongue first joined them before it moved back up and a third finger was added. He was always gentle as he spread his fingers . He made sure at least one hit his new favorite spot._

_When he was satisfied she was ready he pulled his fingers out, and used that hand to guide himself. His eyes locked on hers as he pushed just the tip of himself in with a deep moan._

_God was she tight, it was enough to almost push him over the edge. But he was determined to make this perfect for her. As he slowly found his way inside her, he pulled her legs over his hips. Moving a bit till he knew her clit was between them, giving it that beautiful friction it desired._

_Once he was mostly in, not wanting to push to far and hurt her, he kissed her passionately. He held himself from crushing her with one arm as he waited for her to start moving. Once he felt her move he began to match her._

_Slowly building a rhythm, searching for everything she enjoyed. He needed this as bad as she did. He was sure she could feel him pulsating inside her as he fought to not fall over the edge before her. But she was so damn perfect, and he was so damn close._  
  
She wanted to accept him. She willed her body to work. Function. Every kiss every touch was soft and careful just like she asked. Her body began to move with out any part of her effort. Her moans were soft as he flick his tongue across her body.

He worked on her diligently, opening her walls for something greater. She watched as he slowed and removed his clothes. Her heart began to hammer when she saw what she was expecting to take in. How was he hiding all that under his clothes? Her hips wiggled in anticipation. She whine a moment as she watched him roll on the condom. 

He moved back over her and began to kiss her neck Her body tensed as she felt him softy press himself against her. When he didn't move just remained against her body she felt herself begin to relax. That's when he pushed forward. She could help hiss at the feeling of him slowly retreat.

"I'm sorry." She whispered if he heard her he didn't acknowledge her he was back down letting his fingers coax her walls to open for him. She felt exasperated as her body once more arched and milked his fingers. Just as she was about to tell him enough he pulled them out and placed one hand on her hip.

His green orbs locked onto her and that moment she knew. This was it. Now or never . Nodding she forced herself to relax as he moved forward. 

Inch by inch he moved forward and Raven could help but whine as her body took in his large erection. He moaned his body over hers and she could help feel complete. She sighed as she knew that no one else would have been as gentle as him. 

Placing her hands into his hair she looked up at him waiting for him to move. Wiggling her hips once more she moaned as he caught her mouth with a deep fiery kiss. 

He only continued to be gentle with her body rocking in and out of her slowly. Finally she felt her body giving into the pleasure instead of the pain. Her breath hitched as her hips moved on there own accord. "Gar." She moaned as he slid deeper inside her.  
_  
__His lips never left her skin, alternating between her lips and soft expanses of skin. He felt so perfect in this moment. He knew nothing would ever be the same from this point on._

_Each thrust brought him closer to the end he wished to share with her. Then she said his name, it sounded so sweet falling from her lips. His rhythm faltered a bit as he thrust a bit faster. He was falling over the edge. Quicker than he has wanted to. "Rae.."it was almost more a growl then a moan._

Her body erupted with goosebumps as the sound of her name hit her ears. She gripped his shoulders as she felt the steady climb. His body told her that he was close and she was only being push to that magnificent edge. 

"Garfield.." She moaned as she snaked her leg around his waist. Knowing exactly what he was doing his fingers moved down and caressed her pleasure button. Her breath caught as her chest heaved and she fell. Her walls tighten and she heard the sound of bulbs exploding. 

Her hands flew up as she put a shield over them keeping glass from showering down on their bodies.  
_  
__Gar couldn't hold back, he slammed into her with the last thrust a bit harder than he intended to. He came at her walks tightening. Her name mixing with his. His shoulders shook as he held himself above her. His body covered lightly in a sheen of sweat."I'm going to take that as I did a good job? "_

She breathed deeply and nodded. She used her powers to replace the light bulb. Once she was sure they were safe from danger she moved slowly from under him.

_Gar moved to lay next to her. He was watching her, he was curious if she stay with him tonight. Here in his bed. He loved how his room now smelled of them.  
_

Her body seemed to tingle in relief and the thought of Passion saying mind blowing sex came into her mind. She suddenly felt too exposed. She grabbed at his blankets and covered her body. Now that the lust craze emotion was gone the awkward embarrassed feeling was sinking in. Clearing her throat she looked at the ceiling. "So um.. I sorta feel like I should be offering you cigarette or something." She joked desperate to get the feeling out of the room.

_Gar shook his head throwing the condom away. He pulled the covers over himself as well. He was blushing himself softly. "I'm already in heaven Rae." He looked to her. "Stay here tonight? "He looked to her, he was worried he'd hurt her._

Everything inside screamed for her to run. But no matter how she tried she couldn't seem to pull away from his pleading look. Swallowing she nodded. "Okay." She responded softly.

_He got up and got her one of his favorite shirts. He thought she might be more comfortable if they were wearing something. He pulled on boxers climbing back in bed. "Did I hurt you? " he asked unable to shake the feeling she regretted her choice._

She accepted his shirt. Pulling it over her head she looked down and realized that she was much tinier than she thought. The collar shifted down and exposed one of her shoulders. She shifted under the blankets wanting to get comfortable. When he asked if he had hurt her, she looked down and shook her head. "You'll want to wash you're sheets tomorrow. I'm sure you don't want my blood on them." She murmured her eyes flitted over to his.  
_  
__Gar felt tiny, he'd done everything he could to make it easier on her and still she bleed. He laid back putting his arm over his eyes. "I'm sorry Rae.." his voice was soft. He wondered if he was any better than Hunter._

She noticed the hurt in his face she decided to calm his mind. "There is nothing to be sorry about. I asked, told you to do it. So the only one who is sorry is me. I'm sorry that I expected so much of you. You didn't have to help my... desires." She grabbed his arm and pulled away from his face.  
_  
__Gar look into her eyes. "Please don't be sorry. You've given me the best night of my life. "He was serious and loving._

She gulped as a new thought came into her mind. Everything was going to different now, somehow she had managed to jumped completely avoiding relationship to something else. 

She gave him the one thing she couldn't give anyone ever again. Her gut twisted but she kept her expression blank. 

Teammate to lover in a matter of minutes. She took a deep breath doing her best to keep her emotions in check. She softly touched his cheek, inching closer to his warm body. 

_'Everything is going to be fine._ ' she told herself. 

Of course once again, she should have known better.  
_  
Gar pulled her into his strong arms. Telling himself the same thing. That he'd be okay with just being her teammate in the morning. That this was just too help her, but they had shared it none the less. "Get some sleep. " he whispered._

She finally willed her body to relax. Chanting her mantra under her breath she counted his breaths until she felt sleep finally draw upon her.


	6. Smut City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

 

**Gar did his best to act like nothing was different, he was careful still with his words. He also got himself a job at the arcade trying to find out more about its secrets. Between school and now work he was getting stressed and quiet. He was running more, his urges were getting worse now that he'd had a taste of her.**

**Hunter have her a few days space, before first offering to meet in the library to help her study hoping to bring back up her comfort level.**

**Vy had made friends with Vic. She was a blast, she liked to have fun, playing video games, and drinking. What wasn't to like?**

  
Raven clung to her studies. Hoping that she could bury her feelings in them. She knew that things weren't going to be the same but she couldn't help but feel like she was being left out. She now mainly relied on Hunter to give her rides home, or she'd walk on Wednesday nights when she didn't want to wait for Hunters late class. Two weeks later she came home to find no one home as to be expected. She bit her lip and moved towards the shower. As soon as the door shut she burst into tears. What was she doing? She didn't know and she found herself at a lost as what to do next. 

Anger took over and she hit the wall with her arm. Then she sent a pile of stuff off the counter on to the floor with a loud crash. Sinking to the floor she let her tears fall as the sound of things flying and hitting the walls and the floor sounded off. She wonder if this was normal for her to feel so alone.

**  
Gar came home early from work, his mind was spinning. He grabbed the table next to the sofa trying to keep from falling. He'd been ignoring himself to long. He missed her, he kept praying she'd knock on his door. But she never did, and now she was spending more time with Hunter.**

**His mind went bank as he hit the floor with a loud thud, the table falling shortly after. His eyes closed as he fought to keep control, he was losing.**

  
Raven opened the bathroom door alerted by a loud crash knowing it wasn't something she had caused. She walked two steps before she saw him. Gasping she ran over to him. "Gar?" She asked her voice shaking as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Touching his shoulder she gently shook him. "Gar are you okay?"

  
**His last words as himself were. "Run. "**

**His eye opened they were deep and dark, god how he wanted her. He took a deep breath of her scent. His voice rough. "Why is my beauty crying? " he asked touching her face.**

  
Ravens breath caught as she saw the look in his eyes. The happy carefree luminescence was gone all that remains was a dark scary shell of green. Swallowing sharply she move away from his touch. "Garfield?" She asked unsure of what to expect as an answer.

  
**"Kind of." He said with a smirk. He moved closer to her, his motions were fluid and much more purposeful. He licked his lips slowly. "But you can call me whatever you like. " his voice was dark and mysterious.**

  
She back up a bit once again and bit her lip as she felt her back it the wall. "You're scaring me." She murmured shaking her head.

  
**He laughed. "I'm sorry that's not my intent at all. " he breathed in her scent. "He keeps me locked up in there with all his love for you. "**

  
Her eyes watched him intensely as he continued speak. He step forward cornering her body with his. She licked her lips and forced her fear down. "You're Beast?"

**  
He nodded and held out his arms. "In the flesh my beauty." He ran his hand over her hips.**

  
She shuddered under his touch. "Wha... What are you going to do to me?" She asked in a soft voice.

**  
He thought in it. "Whatever you want. . Your deepest darkest fantasy maybe. " he pushed his good to hers.**

  
Her body stiffen against him. Her stomach clench at the though. "And if I don't want anything from you?"

**  
He shrugged. "Then I walk away. And you miss out. " even as the beast he knew better than to hurt her. Killing your hosts is never a good idea. He watched her carefully.**

  
She licked her lips as her hips shifted against his. "So you won't hurt me then?"  
**  
**

 

**He shook his head. "No, I don't want to hurt you. I want to win you."**

  
"Win me?" She questioned leaning her chin up. Inches from his face.

_  
Beast nodded. "I want you as mine. I want you to want to be mine. " he leaned closer._

  
Raven could almost taste his breath from his mouth. She groaned as her body ignited to life. Her legs snapped together as she felt that sudden rush of desire pool. She knew by the look on his face that he could smell her. She shuddered again trying to remain in control, but her emotions pushed forwards the thoughts of his body combining with hers made her want to scream. With her pitch breath and her palpitating heart she shook her head. 

"I shouldn't act on my desires, it only causes more confusion."

  
_Beast's smile grew. "What is there to be confused about? You like what you see, and how you know I can make you feel. There is nothing wrong with how you feel. " he didn't move from where he stood. He knew in the end she's come to him. Just a matter of when._

  
Raven blew the air out of her cheeks as she thought. She has been so lonely. Threw a tantrum just moment's earlier. Her violet eyes search his as she licked her lips. "And will Gar remember any of this when he regains control?" She questioned

_  
Beast shrugged. "Not sure. Probably not. "He watched her. "What does it matter if he does? He'd do anything for you. "_

  
She bit her lip as her hips knocked against his once more. She felt her need to hold on to control slipping and with one ditch effort she took a deep breath. Then she leaned in pressing her lips against his giving into all the power of lust.

_  
He was rougher than Gar there was no doubt. He quickly lifted her holding her trapped between him in the wall. Her legs over his hips, he pushed himself tight to her. His tongue pushing into her mouth._

  
A sharp yip sounded from her mouth as she felt his body press into her pelvis. She broke away from him as his lips moved down her neck.

_  
Beast started towards his room carrying her. "Do you want me my beauty? "_

  
She nodded as she wrapped her arms around him. She was terrified but curious at the same time. She keep quiet as his mouth trailed down her pulse line.

_  
"Let me hear you say it." He said nipping her shoulder. His voice was firm but lustful. His touch was rough yet slightly loving. He kicked the door closed behind him._

  
"I want you." She whimpered as her body began to tremble. Was more of a need then a want. She needed to feel his touch. She just hoped that Beast wasn't going to to be a regret .

_  
He smirked ad grew pulled off her top threw put her in Gar's bed. His kisses were hot heavy and more like licks. He would nip at her skin watching it turn pink. His hands were pulling off her pants his nails dragged softly on her flesh. He was breathing in her scent._

_He was quick to have her undressed and his face buried in where the sweet smell was coming from. "That you do." He growled as he let his tongue dive deep in her, taking his first taste. He wanted her to beg for him._

  
His claws gripped her skin and made red marks in their wake. She moaned as the fire took over her body. As sound of her jeans being removed her body told her that pleasure was only coming. 

Then came his tongue. His rough long tongue. Her legs spasm in pleasure.

  
_He played with every spot he could find, sucking on her button. Licking every inch of her before pushing in a finger. He loved hearing her moan. "Do you need me?"_

  
"yes." She arched her back as she felt so close that delicious high. "Wh..wha. made you come out?" She whimpered wondering why he would just take over like that.

_  
"His mind was weak, I've been scratching at the surface for a while. I like when your close by. "He moved and started undress. "On your hands and knees beauty. "_

  
Her body seemed to freeze at that moment. Her heart thumped against her chest as she stared at the green monster like person in front of her. "My hands and knees?" She spoke in a very soft tone.

_  
He nodded. "Yes doll. " he licked his lips hungrily. "Trust me. " he ran his hand over her._

  
Raven willed her limbs to move. Finally she managed to shakily moved her legs and grabbed a pillow from the headboard. She put it underneath her stomach and and took a big breath. She knew her ass was a high it the air and hoped she didn't look as ridiculous as she felt.

  
_He ran his hand over said ass with a big smile. He licked over her, before pushing his fingers in to see if she was ready. "You look amazing like this."_

  
She wince as his fingers pushed inside her body. Over the last two weeks had only made her body confirmed back to the tight form from before. The only thing in her favor was that she was slick.

_  
Beast groaned. "Did he not do you right? " he pulled his fingers out . He pushes his tongue back into her. His hands caressing her hips. He waited for her to start moaning. He slipped once finger in stroking her gently._

  
Her hips hit against his fingers as she her moans grew louder. What did he mean he didn't do her right?

_  
He followed every lead she gave him until he felt she was ready. He pulled out his fingers licking up a bit of her taste before he pushed into her in one fluid motion. His own moan mixing with hers._

  
This position was totally different than the first. Her nails gripped his sheets as he knocked into her body. Her logical brain woke and she began whimper. "Beast don't come in me."

  
_He held himself still deep inside her. "Why my beauty?" he didn't like when she sounded upset, he wiggled a bit inside her._

  
"I'm not on birth control." She mumbled sweat pooling down her neck. "There's... Condoms in that drawer." She said her voice shaking.

_  
He moaned as he pulled out. "The things I do for you. " he grabbed one taking a second to put it on. He thrust back into her. Each movement deep and powerful. "It felt so much better with out this damn thing. "He reached around and played with her clit._

  
Her voice was soft and weak, "I'm sorry." Another yap sounded as he plunged back in. She was glad Vic wasn't home. Her back arched as he reached around touched her.

_  
"Don't be sorry. Enjoy yourself. " he pushed in finding a angle she liked. His finger played with her. His growls growing louder._

  
Her face twisted in delight. As she felt him put effort in pleasuring her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt her self inching closer to orgasm.

_  
"That's it. " he whispered as he kissed over her back and neck. He was hitting the angle she liked while his fingers rolled over her sensitive spots. He was growing bigger as he sat on his own edge. He needed her to get off, in order for him to get off. His other hand gripped her hip. His thrusts long and hard as his speed picked up._

  
Every thrust yearned him a whimper as she felt her body giving into pleasure. She grip his bed sheets and bit the inside of her lip her head felt light like she was higher than the air.

She suddenly fell as her walls gripped his cock. "I'm com...," she moan as felt him tremble around her.

_  
"Good."was all he manged to grunt out as his hips moved quickly. He came with her before pulling out and laying on his bed. "I could get used to this. "_

  
Raven groaned as her chest fell on to his bed. Heaving she struggled to get breath. Her body burned her skin abased as a soft mist of sweat covered her forehead, neck, and chest. He had done quite a number on her and while she was in a lust high she began to feel the sore uncomfortable feeling pulsing between her legs. 

She mumbled something quiet a phrase she had learned as child and climbed up further on the bed. She wanted to run to the shower cool burning feeling but her calf muscles throbbed and ached as she was positive she wasn't moving for a solid few hours. 

She moved her violet locks off her neck and forced herself to look at the beast that just fucked her sore.

  
_"How are you feeling?" He asked with a slow stretch. He has a satisfied smile on his lips as he protectively pulled her into his arms and covered her up. For now she was his and he'd treat her as such. "You should come to us more often. The more you do it, the better it feels."_

  
She wiggled a bit trying to get comfortable. It was difficult when she didn't understand herself. She gave in once more and let her body win. She let him win. She just had sex with a devilish part of himself. "I can't come to you. I shouldn't have let you do that to me." She whispered fearing his wrath.

_  
Beast looked to her, he kept his anger down. "I don't play games beauty. We did it together. How long are you going to lie to yourself? "He asked still holding her, he was playing with her shoulder._

  
Raven was silent as she listened to the beast. Her shoulder erupts in goosebumps as his fingers moved across his skin. She frowned and was fighting to hold her tears in. He was right she was lying to herself.

  
_He sighed as he tilted her chin up. "You're far too beautiful to be this upset. You deserve to be happy. " he was honest._

  
"I can't love you like you want me to." She whimpered her eyes swimming with tears clinging to his chest. "I can't hate you either. You've made my body sing."

  
_"It doesn't have to be me. "He" just you happy. I can see why. " he kept running his hands over her shoulders._

  
"Because he loves me?" She replied knowing the answer.

_  
"Your too smart for such foolish questions. But yes, he loves you. " he leaned down and nipped her shoulder. "I find you intoxicating. "_

  
Her body hummed as she realized the truths in his words. "I can't explain it but my body needs you. It craves your touch." She closed her eyes breathing in his scent. "What should I do? " She questioned as if she was asking her best friend instead of the thing she just fucked.

_  
"What makes you happy? I'm good with you taking what you need. But it's something you have to figure out. " he ran his tongue over where he'd nipped. His eyes watching her._

  
"The problem is I doubt Garfield would be good just being fuck buddies."  
_  
_

 

_"As long as you make it clear that's what you want it doesn't hurt to try. " he kissed lower."let me ask you a question. How would you feel if you seen him kiss somebody else? "_

  
Raven shifted the thought. Emotions began screaming in her head and it made her scrunched her eyes in annoyance and slight pain. She licked her lip and shook her head. " I wouldn't like it but there's not really anything I can do about it"

_  
"Now why wouldn't you like it if he's just a buddy? "He asked as he kissed lower._

  
Her breath hitched as she felt his lips tingle on her skin. She sighed as he pressed closer. "I don't know..." She trailed off opening her eyes to stare at his off white ceiling.

_  
"Well think on it ." He disappeared under the blankets. "I can't get enough I'd the taste of your skin." His hands ran up her thighs._

  
Shivers moved up her spine again. "What does it taste like?" She moaned.

  
_He slowly ran his tongue over it. "It's sweet like honey," he nipped it. "With a touch of spice. ." He licked her thigh. "It almost taste tea."_

  
She hummed as her hands moved down to his hair. She couldn't help but voice her thoughts. "Does Gar like it too?"

_  
"Even more than I do. "He found her entrance with his tongue. He groaned. "Don't care for the taste of condoms though."_

  
She frowned and nodded. "It felt so different without one."

_  
"Different good or different bad? " he licked over her clit. He then sucked on it._

  
She let out a slow breath as the fire set her ablaze once more. "Better." She wrinkled her nose. "The rubber smell is quite stomach turning." He began sucking on her and she felt herself start to melt again. "Dear God." She mumbled.

_  
"So what can I do about that? "He smirked as he went back to what he was doing. His hands playing with her hips. He couldn't believe he wanted her this bad again already. "Your a minx you know? "_

  
"I need birth control.. " She whispered as has hand moved down her body. This was Pure sin. "Or.." She trailed off as her lip caught her teeth.

  
_"Or?" He asked curiously throwing the blanket off them both. He nipped her thigh as his tongue ran over the pink skin. "I'm up for suggestions. "_

  
"A spell." Her voice low breathy

  
_"Keep going dear. " he licked slowly over her carefully._

  
"A silly charm that I can do after. Won't take me more than a few minutes. But there is one thing." She explained shifting under him "I'll be knock out for most of day tomorrow."

  
_"That will make him a nervous wreck." He slowly slid in his finger rubbing into her spot. "You tell me what you want. "_

  
"He thinks you're pretty awful huh?" She remarked looking at him through her big eyelashes. "You've been nothing but nice to me." She pointed out. She didn't know if her body could actually handle another sex-capade but she was curious. Her damn curiosity was going to be her down fall one day. 

"If there was only way to give him a message." She whispered watching him in depth.

_  
"He doesn't like not being in control. "He said with a smirk. "You could always write him a letter, just put it on the door. But do make sure to tell him how much more fun you had with me. "_

_He thought on her words. "I like you, I have watched you for a long time. That is why I'm nice to you. I can be awful. But in my experience it's the humans not the animals who can be truly evil. "_

  
She listened and in that moment she realized she couldn't write him a note. She couldn't expect him not to feel guilty for letting the beast win. The more she though on it she made up her mind that if she was going to put her body into a slumber she wait for Gar. He deserved that didn't he?  "When is Garfield going to wake up?"

  
_"When I let him. .. you want him back don't you? " he almost sounded sad. He pulled out his fingers watching her. He knew if he fell asleep Gar would wake up and with his typical problem._

  
"It's not that I haven't enjoyed our time together. I just think Gar and I have somethings to talk about ." She whispered toying with his green strands of hair.

_  
Beast nodded as he leaned back into the pillow still holding her close. He closed his eyes. "Let me sleep for a few minutes then wake him up. "He was forcing himself to sleep._

  
She cuddled up to his chest letting her body conform to his she closed her eyes and took a few minutes to calm her emotions. She opened her eyes and felt him starting to stir. "Gar wake up." She commanded in a small voice.

_  
Gar's eyes fluttered open, his mind trying to figure out what was going on. He could smell sex in the air, and he was painfully hard. Then the warmth, he looked down and blushed. How had they gotten to his room? And why couldn't he remembered even getting home. How long had they been naked. "H-hey Rea.."_

  
"Hello." she whispered "are you okay?" She asked her voice calm and quiet.

_  
"My head is spinning. . " he shifted a bit trying to find a bit of comfort. "What happened tonight? "He ran his hand over her back._

  
"Beast gained control of your body." She mumbled her fingers tracing along his abs. "He is very.." pausing as she searched for the right word. "Compelling."

  
_"Did he hurt you? " he asked as his hips rocked at her touches. He yelled at himself for being so insensitive to her needs._

  
"He was rough, but I'm okay." She assured. "We were actually talking about how different it feels without a condom." She whispered her cheeks pinking.

_  
"Oh? "His hands dipped lower his fingers soft and gentle. He was willing himself to try and behave._

  
"Yes, and I told him I'd have to see about getting birth control." She replied. Her eyes watching him. "But then I also was reminded about a simple charm that could block the chances of pregnancy. Beast was rather interested in that but I wanted it to be with you..." she mumbled tracing his hip bone.

_  
His hips jumped at both her words and her fingers, a deep moan leaving his mouth. "Wait what? " he peered at her. "Really? "He pulled her closer so she was looking at him. Before kissing her with all the passion in his body._

  
She kissed him happy his mouth was actually on hers. Beast wasn't one for keeping his mouth still. She rolled over on top of him her body pressing into his. She nodded before speaking up, "The charm would knock me out for most the day though." She spoke softly watching his emeralds.

  
_His tongue danced with hers, his hips rocking into hers. His hands moved over every inch of skin they could reach._

_When she pulled back to talk. "As long as it doesn't hurt you. .." his eyes watched hers, they were back to their bight loving nature. He ran his tongue over his lips. "Because it does sound magnificent. "_

  
"It won't hurt me, I just be very out of it." She murmured as she slipped down her legs straddling his hips. To say she was wet was more than a understatement.

  
_He moaned, his hands snapped to her hips. He was as hard as she was wet. But god did he love the smell of her. He rolled his hips against her, every movement became more needy. Just the thought of being deep inside her made him close to the edge. He'd never been with anyone with out a condom and he was grateful it was her._

  
With her being on top it gave her more control. She nodded as the feeling of his hips knocking against her legs told her what he wanted. She leaned down and began to kiss his skin. She tried to let the feeling of her doubt disappear. This was new and she had no idea what she was doing. Her lips traced patterned on his skin as she moved down his chest.

_  
Gar moaned his hands griping her hips tighter. "You are a goddess. "He said watching her, he loved her body. His eyes traveled over her breasts. He moved his left hand over the curve of her hip to find her clit. He knew she wanted him but he wanted her to need him._

  
Her eyes instantly rolled into the back of her head as her hair fell forward and tickled his chest. "Not really." She murmured her hands curling against his sheets.

_  
"Fine your my goddess." He played more with it, rooming it between his thumb and finger. "The most beautiful women I've ever seen. "He let his length push against but not into her._

  
She moaned a bit before flinging her hips forward. "Gar." She whimpered her body flooding with lust once more.

  
_"Yes Rae ?" He asked his voice that deep whisper that could give almost anyone tingles down their spine. He pushed back a bit, his tip just resting inside her lower lips._

  
The anticipation was enough to kill her as she moaned softly into the crevices of his muscles. This was different. It was just sex anymore. She knew that her emotions weren't pulling her into this. She was honestly doing it because she wanted to please him. She wanted to be that "goddess" for him. It was a odd feeling as it grew in her chest. Sat up looking at his face. She offered him a kind smile and grabbed his hard erection.

_  
Gar moaned loudly. "Mmmm Rae. " he thrust hard into her hand. He needed her bad enough his body was shaking. He was still playing with her clit. "I need you. ." It hung in the air as he felt himself pulsate in her hand. He liked this side of her._

  
She bit her swollen lip and her cheeks flushed as she moved her hand down the base of him then back up. "I can see that." She whispered eyeing the foreign object in her hand. It was funny how his body technically was quick to response to her when he had already had her minutes earlier. Using her thumb she drew a circle around the tip of him while her hand moved up and down. She could only hope this was how it was done.

  
_His head thrust back as he cried out. "You vixen. "His length seemed to be growing still in her hand. His eyes where closed as he fought to not spill into her hand. He couldn't help but wonder when she got so good at this._

  
Her hands stopped as she raised an eyebrow at him. "A vixen? I wouldn't call it that." She mumbled moving slightly over him. With her hand still gripping him and running his tip down the length of her leg.  
_  
_

 

_"What do you want me to call you? "He asked moaning louder. "Please baby."he thrust up into her hand. He was trying to keep focused on her but he was losing the battle._

  
"Rae." She mumbled as she guided him over her wet opening. She pressed the tip of him in let him just get a taste of what she was offering. Then she moved him back up near her clit. A small smirk on her mouth.

_  
"Oh god Rae, please! " he cried out. He grabbed her hips back. "Or I'm just going to take you. . You're torturing me. "He whimpered._

  
She followed his request with a kiss on his mouth as she let her hand guide him back to that warm welcoming place. She opened her legs a bit and softly moan as she sank down on him. He filled her completely and she could help but hummed in satisfaction. Her body trembled as she move up then back down.

  
_Gar slammed her hips to his a little harder than he intended. He kissed her deeply his eyes closed, this was the most intense feeling he'd ever felt. "God Rae you feel so damn good. "He thrust with her. He felt her walls pushing into him as he felt both their heart beats racing._  
_  
He began to move with her. "Try changing angles Rae. I bet you'll like it. "_

  
She took a deep breath as her body responded in euphoria. She moved her hips forward and moaned it felt good but she couldn't seem to find that spot that he knew so well. Shifting again she whimpered and shuttered under his body. "Please help me." She whispered then used her body to shift sideways. Her back landed on the bed and he had managed to follow her completely never leaving the tightness of her body.

  
Gar whimpered as he followed her lead. He nipped her shoulder as he found the spot she has been looking for with ease. He felt her tighten a bit. "you like that one don't you? " he held himself up with one arm his hips thrusting deep inside of her.   
_  
His thrust were deep long and purposeful. He remembered every spot she loved and managed to find them with ease. His hands on her hip lifted her ass of the bed so with each thrust he rubbed into her clit. He was already close, he needed her, he needed to hear her scream his name._

  
"Yes... Right there." Her head fell back against the pillow as he moved deep inside her. The familiar feeling starter to build and she couldn't believe the difference in how it felt. It didn't feel so confined which only made it more pleasurable if that was possible. 

Arching her back she could see just the base of him sliding in and out of her and it was fascinating to her. A deep moan left her body and she shushed herself. Not too loud just the ones she couldn't hold in. Her hips knocked into his as he hit that one spot. 

Over   
And   
Over again. 

"Gar its.." She didn't finish her sentence as her jaw relaxed and her mouth made an perfect O shape.

_  
He felt the familiar pull, he lost his hold. She could feel him surge inside her, he so pulled inside her. It was warm thick and filing her. He didn't stop his perfect movements into her favorite spot. "Mmm Rae."_

_His breath came in pants his body shaking into hers. He brushed hair out of her face. He was curious if she'd be over sensitive, he played with her clit again._

  
Her legs snapped as she wiggled from him. Her chest heaving. She moan again as the filling of him coming inside her was different. It was pleasing in ways that she could get him off like that. She reached up and began to toy with his elf like ears. Her heart beat right out of her chest.

  
_"You look so beautiful right now. " he said looking at her with loving eyes. He still didn't pull out of her. "I didn't know it could feel that good. ."he purred leaning into her hand._

  
She looked curiously at him. "That was your first time? Without.." She paused as thought of all the girls he had possibly before her.

_  
Gar nodded kissing her nose. "Yeah, I'm glad it was with you. " he as watched her face._

  
She nodded as her stomach churned at his comment. She knew he was experienced but she couldn't help but wonder how many girls he had told the same thing.

  
_"What is it Rae?"he asked raising his eyes brow as he turned on his side. He pulled her close to him, his head resting on her shoulder._

  
"Just thinking how many girls have had the pleasure of Garfield Logan is all." She shifted her body tender. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

  
_"Not as many as you may think ." He took a deep breath. "Do you want to know? " he began to rub her back. He wanted the smile back in her lips._

  
Did she care to know? She honesty didn't know. She felt weird all the sudden. He had been her first and only. What did that say about her? That she wasn't that great or had he had better someone else? The thought boiled in her brain as jealously reared her ugly head up. She took a deep breath and muttered her mantra. "It doesn't matter. My body is very satisfied with everything you've done. So thank you." Snuggling to the crook of his arm and chest.

_  
He kissed her. "You're my favorite. If I never took another lover I'd die happy. He kept her close covering them up as his own eyes closed. He felt a little used at her words but didn't care because she made him feel alive._

  
Jealously purred and Passion beamed in response to his comment. She took a deep breath and the comment fell from her mouth before she could stop it. "You're favorite you sure about that?" She felt so doubtful about herself.

_  
"Positive my goddess. If you gave me the chance I would worship you. "He felt his breath slowly, he was exhausted but he didn't want sleep to steal her away. He'd missed her so much these last few weeks it was damn near painful._

  
Her stomach dropped at his words while her head screamed yes. Accept him. Let him love you and treat you like a queen. "Youll watch over me while I sleep? I don't want to be alone. I've never done this charm before." She whispered pressing her lips to his chest. There was one thing she would admit. 

She trusted him completely.

  
_He nodded. "Of course I'll watch over you. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else but your side. " he ran his fingers through her hair accepting that she didn't want him like that. At least yet, he had hope._

_He closed his eyes. "Do you do it now or in the morning. "_

  
She smiled softly at him. Her fingers moved down his chest. "Sooner is the best." She tangled her legs into his.

  
_He nodded. "I'll wait to fall asleep till I know your okay. " he said playing with her hair his voice tired._

  
"Thank you." She whispered kissing him softly. She settled into the bed and then began muttering in a language she knew he wouldn't understand. Her words were soft and delicate. She closed her eyes and then her mental fell. Her words slurred as she gripped his wrist. "I care so much about you." Then she fell unconscious.

_  
He was true to his word. He stayed with her all night and all day till she woke up. He was face deep in a book trying to figure out some complicated paper. His smile never fading from her last words._

  
Raven, slept in a deep sleep during the night it was almost like being in a coma. The girl didn't began to stir until mid-afternoon the next day. Her legs thrashed about as she tossed and turned. Her mind started to dream and she was met with her emotions. Each and everyone gave her detailed reason on why she needed to let Garfield love her. By the time she get away from one another was on her heel chiming in their opinion on the green Changeling. 

She had been at it for hours when she came across a devilish grin. She raised her eyebrow and tapped her foot. "And I suppose you think that he's Mr. wonderful?" She drawled. The girl in the dark cloak simply cocked her head and let her smile grow. 

"I want him, nailed to wall. So I can slowly tear each and every muscle from his body." 

Raven bit her cheek but kept her eyes straight. "That seems a bit dramatic doesn't?" The evil one began to chuckle a deep low chuckle. 

"You know me by now Raven, I am a part of you, you can feel my desires, and as such I want the green one to scream and tremble from the seer pain." 

Unconscious Raven began to whimper in her sleep, her arms reached for anything until she found something solid before she fell back under. This went on for a few hours. 

Finally at nearly 16 hours of dead sleep, sleeping beauty, bolted upright clinging the covers around her naked body. Her violet orbs danced around the room her pupils as big as saucers. She looked terrified as her hair clung to her red cheeks. She took deep breaths desperate to get some sort of air into her lungs. She white knuckled the bead spread and choked back a sob. Her dreams had only taken a turn for the worst as fire and death suddenly had become the main focus in her mind.

  
_He felt more hopeless with each quiet whimper, each thrash of her legs. He gave up studying and held her in his arms. Never would he let her do this again. She was in pain and it tore him apart._

_He whispered anything he could think of to calm her nerves. "I got you Rae, I promise I won't ever let anything hurt you. " he brushed hair out of her face._

_When she woke up he took a deep breath. "Oh thank god. " he pulled her deep into his arms the worry easing a bit, he ran his fingers through her hair. "Never again Rae.. I'm so sorry " he had tears hidden in his deep eyes._

  
She felt him grab her which only made her twist back. She stared wide at him and before she began to speak. "You.." She stopped her voice a low croak. "You were dead, I watched you die." She whimpered her body trembling "How did I get here?" She whispered looking around the room.

  
_"You slept her last night with me. .. I woke up and you were here. You were dreaming Rae."he loosened his grip on her fearing she didn't remember anything or had maybe gotten her sense back._

  
Her mind felt so foggy as she tried to remember. There was coming home and destroying the bathroom. The beast? Sex? She shook her head, her hand rubbing the the side of her forehead. 

"You... We..." She fought for her words confused entirely by them. "We made love?" Her memories were still stitched together with her dreams. But as she said it the more it seemed real. His body pressed against hers. His soft grunts and her muffled moans. Bring her to ecstasy.

_  
He nodded his eyes watching hers. "We did. "He was watching her carefully. A slight blush at her words. His mind racing, did she mean she made love to him too? He knew he loved her, now he had no doubts on it. But he took whatever he could get._ _He had scratches down his back from her nails and he wore them with pride. "You cast a spell. .. because we didn't use anything. ."_

  
Her head turned to the left as she nodded. "Yes. But it wasn't your idea." She mumbled her voice held doubt. "Did I do it with the bad side of you? Or did I make that up?"

_  
"Yeah. . You did it with both sides of me last night. ." He was looking at his hands. He wasn't sure if she was angry. His ears hung low._

  
She nodded as if she was assuring herself. "I'm sorry I'm just confused by my dreams." Her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm pleased you're not dead." She wiggled a bit to get closer to his smell. She took a deep breath and found herself instantly calmer.

  
_"I'm glad I'm not dead too." He held her again close to him. "I'm also glad you woke up."he licked his own lips. "You hungry? "He asked carefully played with her hair._

  
"I'm starved." She whispered

  
_"What would you like ?" He asked carefully. He then held out her phone to her. "He's been texting and calling all morning. " he had managed to not get angry about it anymore. He just accepted it._

  
She looked at the phone and took it from him. She tossed it on the bed. "Can we go get food?" She mumbled. Her fingers tracing his bicep.

_  
"Yes we can. " he smiled brightly at her. "Want me to go get you some clothes or do you want to just go back to your room? " he pulled his halo ring back on. His eyes watched hers as he stood up._

  
She frowned as he changed back to the blonde man. She needed a shower. She looked around and didn't see a piece of cloth in sight. "Can I barrow a t-shirt ? I need to take a quick shower. Vic isn't around is he?"

_  
"I think he crashed somewhere. I never heard him come home last night. " he pulled out his favorite t-shirt from a drawer. His mind thought for a moment on how much he'd like to join her in the shower. He blushed as he look in the mirror. "I miss being green. ."_

  
She slipped the t shirt on over head and she slipped from the bed and she swayed forward. The fabric moved against her body and crept up around Her hips and she could feel his desire for her strong. She shifted slightly her emotions begging her to let him join her. She bit her lip "I can't wait until this dumb mission is over. Green looks better on you." She let her eyes linger on his shoulders.

  
_He smiled then frowned a bit. "Will things change back between us when it's over? " he couldn't help but think of how distant she was when they were in the tower. How he felt inferior to her in every way. He ran his hand through his blond hair. He was watching her hips._

  
She frowned for a moment and bit her lip. "I really would like if we can still could be close." Her face flushed as her violet locks fell into her eyes. She took a deep breath and her hands shook as it stilled over the door knob. "Did you shower?"

_  
"Not yet. I promised I wouldn't leave your side." He smiled as he nodded at her. He was watching her closely worried about her shaking._

  
She bit her lip as a warm feeling started to pool in her stomach. "Do you want um. To come shower?" She felt embarrassed but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

_  
"With you? " his voice sounded hopeful as he steeped closer to her. He now stood his chest to her back so she could feel his heart beat._

  
Her heart pounded deep as her warm stomach seem to jump. "If you want to."

 

_"I'd love too. " he kissed get neck before could stop himself, he lifted her into his arms taking them to the bathroom starting the shower. He ran his tongue over his fang as he put his ring on the counter. He started to strip back down, his back covered in scratches._

  
She felt his lips on the back of her neck, sending shivers straight down her spine. She didn't moved as he seem to carry her effortlessly though the hallway and into the bathroom. He dropped her and she watched as he began a the process of stripping down. With his back turned she finally saw the marks on his back. 

"Did I do this to you?" She asked softly her eyes brimming with concern. She didn't remember scratching him so roughly. "I can heal them for you." She cast her eyes down and took off his shirt. She pressed her hand to her tight abs as the sudden air made her nipples peak.

  
_"No I like them. It lets me know you enjoyed yourself. "He looked over her happily he licked over her nipples it was sort of gratifying in a way. He step under the warm water he took a deep breath. He held out his hand for her to help her in the shower._

  
She grabbed his hand and followed him into the small shower. The glass door softly shutting behind them. Ravens off gray skin erupted in goosebumps as the warm water bounced off the walls and on to her skin. It was a small fit her back pressed against the wall as water droplets fell and landed on his dark skin.

  
Gar started with her hair, he ran green fingers through it. Massaging shampoo through her violet locks. His body pressed tight to hers he was going to worship her while he could. His eyes watching hers.   
_  
After her hair he began to wash her body with gentle touches. After he rinsed her skin he kissed over her collar bone._

  
He used her normal lavender shampoo and felt her body relax under his touch and the scent. He picked up the soft vanilla chamomile body wash and squirted some in his hand. She took in a deep breath the scent combination burning deep into her memory. Her body arched under his as his hands moved across her shoulders and then down her chest. He gave extra attention to her nipples flicking his thumb across them. She softly moaned as her body managed to come to life under his hand. Her hand snaked around his back as she looked up into his eyes.

"I want you." She whispered. Blinking a few times the water running down her cheeks. "I had you twice last night and yet I still feel that burn for you."

_  
Gar moaned as he kissed her deeply. He pulled back get eyes locked in hers. "I always burn for you. I don't have a condom with me .."he was hard and pressed into her, his body ready for her. The warm water moving over their skin._

  
She whimpered softly as she felt how hard he was. "The charm is still in effect. I can feel it." Her fingers moved down across his hips drawing little circles along their path. She couldn't help but love the way the water clung to his hair making it look so appetizing to touch.

_  
He kissed her again as he slid slowly into her. His hands moving to caresses her ass as he held her up slightly. He moaned into her mouth as he began to thrust deep into her warm welcoming walls. His hair was long and sticking to his head. His abs slick with the water that ran over his muscles. He was stronger than he looked._

  
Raven sighed deeply as he thrusted inside her. Someone in her a brain told her that she would have get birth control. Her walls were tight but had gotten use to his size so she fit him like a second skin. She wrapped her legs around his strong hips as she felt him push her against the tile wall angling her hips just so. Her hand flew to his hair as her tongue dancing along with his.

  
_Gar moaned his body loving the feel of her. Every thrust was more amazing than the last. His hands stayed on her hips to keep her steady, he was afraid to loosen his hold on her, not wanted her to slip and get hurt. He slowly changed his angle as he moved with her. He was was taking long thrusts trying to drag it out. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did._

  
Her nails etched across his back making new red marks in their wake. Her breath hitched as he changed angles. Her deep moans echoed along the tiny walls. He was hitting the rough spot that made her want to crumble. She arched against him. "Oh Gar. Oh Gar." Came her desperate voice.  
_  
"Come for me, goddess. " he whispered in her ear before nipping at her earlobe. He loved the feeling of her nails. He pushed into the spot, she loved letting one hand moved to her clit._

  
His name suddenly was the only word her brain seemed to recall as he sped up his efforts. Her head fell to her shoulder as she felt her body giving into the orgasm he was giving her. 

Her legs gripped his hips as her walls gripped him and she fell coming hard. Their bodies were slick from the water and their desires.

_  
"Raven! "He cried out as he came with her. He felt himself surge inside her as her walls clamped around him. His head rested agaist hers, his breaths coming out in pants. He carefully set her down._

  
She whimper as he sat her down onto her sore legs. Her legs muscles cried out in pain as she forced tense muscles to stretch out. Her chest fell and rose softly brushing against his. "We need food." She mumbled her eyes watching him. She reached down and grabbed the lemongrass shampoo and poured it into her hand. Standing on her toes she reached up and began rubbing it into his scalp. Using her nails to stimulate the strands of his forest green hair.

  
_He purred as he leaned his head into his hand. He bit his lip hard, he wanted to tell her he loved her. But he knew it would push her away. He rinsed out his hair. "Where would you like to go ?"_

  
She watched as rivers of soap sloped down the planes of his chest. She bit her lip as she got more soap and began to wash his shoulders. She moved gracefully lathering soap down the folds of his pecs and down across his chest hair. Her fingers stilled as she dragged the soap down. Then she to her palms and dragged down his abs. 

Her eyes flitted up to his as her hands moved further down. Across his hips and the inching closer to his flaccid cock.

  
"I was thinking we could go to the store and you could teach me how to make that tofu stir fry you make so well."

_  
He blinked. "You really want to learn beautiful?" He whimpered a bit as she got closer to his cock. "Careful it loves your touch. " he turned off the water after rising clear._

  
She shrugged and pressed a towel to her body. "I can't promise that I won't burn it but I will try not to." She moved out of the and walked into her bed room. She dressed in a soft shirt that fit her like a dream and a light wash of jeans. She stepped out of her bedroom her violet locks wet. She began to look on the tables and shelves until she turned and saw a blonde boy looking at her. In his hand was her sliver ring.

_  
"I wish you didn't need this Rae. It hides some of your beauty. " he was in medium wash jeans and a band t-shirt. He looked over her carefully. He put her phone on the counter. She had yet another missed call from Hunter. He reached for the keys._

  
She took it and placed it on to her finger. "Come on. I'm hungry." She smirked grabbing his hand. Leaving her phone on counter as they walked out the door. 


End file.
